Polos opuestos
by Audrey Stone
Summary: Jade siempre ha sido una chica fría, rebelde y sarcástica, pero Tori poco a poco intentará derrumbar esos muros que esconden la verdadera sensibilidad de Jade.
1. Chapter 1

Maldita Trina, otra vez me ha dejado tirada en la escuela después de clases, no sé cuantas veces le repetí que me esperara para volver a casa, pero nada, parece que hablo con una pared... Me dirigí a mi casillero a guardar los últimos libros que tenia en mi bolso, es extraño andar por los pasillos sin que haya gente empujando, sin mirar por donde va, me encantaba esta tranquilidad...

Abrí mi casillero y deposité los cuadernos, luego lo cerré y mientras ponía el candando noté una mano en mi hombro, que me giraba y me empujaba bruscamente contra los casilleros, y acto seguido unos labios se posaban sobre los míos, inmediatamente puse ambas manos sobre la persona que me había aprisionado y la aparte levemente, rompiendo el beso.

-¿Qué haces?.-Dije mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

-¿Tú que crees,Vega?-Me dijo Jade mientras miraba mis labios con deseo y se volvía a acercar lentamente a mí.

-Jade, aquí no, ¡Sabes que nos pueden ver!-Le susurre mientras volvía a apartarla un poco, aunque sin mucho resultado, ya que me tenia aprisionada contra mi casillero y sus manos agarrándome firmemente de las caderas.

-Oh, vamos, aquí no hay nadie, ¿Quien se va a quedar en la escuela una vez acabadas las clases? Solo perdedores como tú.

-¿Perdona? Te recuerdo que tú también estás aquí.

-Solo estoy esperando a Beck, está haciendo el examen del otro día que faltó.

Al escuchar Beck no pude evitar agachar un poco mi cabeza, rodando un poco mis ojos y mirar al suelo, con un destello de decepción en mi mirada, odiaba ver a Jade con Beck, por el sentimiento de dolor que surgía en mi cuando los veía caminando de la mano, dándose besos, abrazos, en definitiva, juntos.., y lo que más me molestaba, era que lo hicieran delante mía y a Jade no le importaran lo mas mínimo mis sentimientos.

Noté como su mano se ponía sobre mi barbilla levantándome la cabeza, sé que ella sabía perfectamente lo que me dolía estar en segundo plano, bajo la sombra de Beck, pero parecía no importarle lo más mínimo.

-Ven aquí...-Me dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras tiraba de mi hacia ella y volvía a besarme, me dejé llevar, no me gustaba la idea de que alguien nos viera, pero era superior a mí, no podía evitar esta obsesión con Jade, era como una droga. Cada vez profundizaba más el beso, y pegaba su cuerpo más al mio, pasando su lengua por mis labios para hacerse camino hacia la mía, tomando el control, a la vez que yo ponía una mano en su cuello para acercarla más e intensificar el beso, pero a los pocos segundos la volví a separar y antes de romper el beso agarró mi labio inferior levemente con sus dientes.

-Jade, enserio.. aquí no.., podría pasar cualquiera.-Dije un poco sonrojada al pensar si alguien nos viera en la escenita tan... "cariñosa" que estábamos teniendo.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras soltaba un bufido de resignación.

-Eres una cagada.-Me dijo mientras se separaba y se agachaba a recoger su mochila que había dejado con anterioridad en el suelo, cuando se incorporó me dirigió una mirada seria y fría, típicas en Jade.

-Cuando dejes el miedo a un lado comenzarás a disfrutar, Vega.- Dijo seria antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejándome ahí.

Vale, es un poco raro verme con Jade en esta situación, cualquiera que se enterara estoy segura de que no se lo creería, al principio ni yo me lo creía, hace apenas unas semanas que nos vemos a escondidas del mundo, es algo especial entre ella y yo. No sé en que momento empezamos a sentir esto, bueno, rectifico, no sé en que momento empecé a sentir yo esto, porque para Jade simplemente parece ser un entretenimiento, alguien más en su lista, como si fuera su juguete.. su indiferencia hacia mí sigue ahí, sus insultos, todo.. pero cuando tiene un gesto cariñoso, Dios, es como si todo por lo que sufro mereciera la pena solo por tener un momento íntimo con ella, algo nuestro...

Hará un par de meses que empezó esta conexión entre nosotras, cuando por cosas del destino nos tocó hacer un proyecto de clase juntas, y teníamos que quedar cada tarde para trabajarlo, se convirtió en costumbre ver a Jade día a día, fines de semana... se creó una amistad, aunque tenía que seguir soportando sus malos tratos hacia mi, pero en mí se fue despertando un sentimiento increíble.

Uno de los días que nunca olvidaré fue el primer momento en el que noté que verdaderamente le importaba a Jade.

**FLASHBACK**

_No era de los mejores días de mi vida que digamos, hacia un par de semanas que conocí a un chico, Josh, y me tenía confundida, nos besamos el sábado, y empezamos a quedar, y luego me llegaron rumores de que lo vieron con otra, él me juraba que no y decidí creerle, hasta que mis ojos comprobaron un día por casualidad, de que era verdad, pillandole con otra, me suplicó que no le dejara, que era la última vez, y yo como una estúpida le di una oportunidad, no sé por que, supongo que por la necesidad de sentir que alguien me quería, que estaba conmigo, lo que empezaba a sentir por Jade me asustaba y me confundía, simplemente quería sacarlo de mi cabeza, y no encontré forma mejor, odiaba esta situación, no me había encontrado más vulnerable en mi vida._

_Iba caminando hacia clase con André cuando alguien pasó rápidamente por mi lado dándome un fuerte golpe con el hombro al pasar, que casi me tira si no es por André que me sujetó._

_-¡Hey mira por donde vas!-Grité girándome y vi que era Jade que se dirigía hacia la salida._

_-Que energía por la mañana tienen algunos... bueno creo que eso lo explica.- Me dijo Andre señalando._

_Miré y vi a Beck con la cara marcada, de haber recibido un bofetón, probablemente de Jade, ya que estaba gritando su nombre con la esperanza de que se parara y pudieran hablar, pero esta no se detenía. _

_-Genial... seguro me tocará a mi tragarme el enfado de Jade._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque esta tarde habíamos quedado para hacer el proyecto, ¿No Recuerdas? La fantástica idea de Sikowitz de juntarnos a Jade y a mí .- Dije con tono irónico._

_-Uh.. Lo siento, te compadezco, Jade a veces da miedo...-Solo Suspiré y luego fuimos a clase. _

_Esa tarde estaba tumbada en mi cama esperando a que Jade viniera, ya era tarde y pensaba que no iba a aparecer, no me había mandado ni un mensaje ni nada para avisarme, aunque tampoco me extrañaba, después de todo se trataba de Jade.. Me incorporé un poco y cogí mi móvil que yacía en la mesita de noche de al lado de mi cama, y me dispuse a escribirle un mensaje a través del chat movil. _

_-"Jade,¿Donde estás? Te estoy esperando hace rato...". Lo envié, y vi que se recibió, pero no contestaba, al rato noté vibrar el móvil._

_-"Pues no me esperes"_

_Genial, ya me imaginaba algo así._

_-"¿Por qué no has venido?"_

_Me estaba empezando a cansar de que tardara tanto en contestar después de cada mensaje que le enviaba._

_-"Porque no me apetecía verte la cara"_

_-"Claro.. ¿Y no será porque te pasa algo..?"_

_-"Tienes razón, me pasa algo,y eres tú, deja de meterte donde no te importa, me tienes harta."_

_Estaba pasandole esos borderíos porque sabía que no se encontraba bien, solo quería que se abriera conmigo._

_-"Sé que te pasa algo con Beck, os vi esta mañana, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Jade.."_

_-"¿Ahora también te dedicas a espiarme? Sé que no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida y por eso te metes en la mía, pero olvidame ya Vega, no vengas de amiga porque nunca lo seremos"_

_Vale, eso me había dolido, era increíble hasta el punto que estaba dispuesta a aguantar, solo por ella.. y la realidad es que siempre trataría de sacarle una sonrisa aunque yo estuviera peor que ella._

_-"No creo que me merezca que me trates así, solo quiero ayudarte, creo que si hablaras con Beck todo se iba a arreglar.."_

_-"¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, joder! ¿Quien te crees para darme consejos? Ni siquiera tienes alguien que te quiera, no tienes novio, nunca te ha durado ninguno, y el tio con el que estás ahora aprovecha la mínima para irse con una guarra ya que tu no eres capaz de hacer que se sienta bien contigo ¿Y te crees que puedes aconsejarme? ¿Has pensado alguna vez por qué te pasan esas cosas? Quizás sea porque nadie te aguanta y no tienen el valor de decírtelo como yo, deja de ser miss perfecta e intentar resolverlo todo, DIOS, ¡Eres insoportable!_

_Eso me había sentado como si me tiraran un cubo de agua fría, sentí una punzada en el corazón, me había dado en lo mas profundo de mi, donde más me dolía, y sobretodo que viniera de parte de Jade, estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos, pero esto iba mas allá, esto lo decía completamente de verdad, no lo pude evitar y se me escaparon unas lagrimas, estúpida Jade, yo solo tratando de ayudarla y ella tratándome como una mierda, no podía más._

"_Gilipollas, vete a la mierda Jade"_

_-"A ver si es verdad y me olvidas de una vez, no quiero volver a tener que aguantarte un día más, no soporto tu compañía ni nada que concierna en torno a ti, pesada"_

_No contesté, suficiente para mí, soy estúpida... ya estaba llorando otra vez por alguien que no se merece mis lagrimas, odiaba como me hacia sentir, como yo solo quería acercarme un poco mas y ella solo me alejaba, por un paso que avanzábamos, retrocedíamos dos, esto me estaba consumiendo lentamente, escuché pasos por el pasillo, genial, solo faltaba que alguien de mi familia me viera llorar y me atosigaran a preguntas, así que decidí irme a tomar el aire, era de noche y solo me apetecía notar la fría brisa en mi cara, cogí las llaves de la casa y el móvil y salí fuera._

_Caminé hasta un parque que había justo al lado de mi casa, apenas estaba iluminado con un par de farolas, y me senté en un banco, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada sumisa en mis pensamientos, hasta que el el ruido de una llamada en mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos, lo saqué del bolsillo y vi que era Jade la que me estaba llamando, no me lo podía creer, ¿Que mierda hacia llamándome ahora, después de todo lo que me dijo? Lo ignore por completo, no pensaba cogérselo, no quería que me hundiera más._

_A los minutos me envió un mensaje._

_-"Cógeme el puto móvil"_

_No contesté._

_-"No estoy de broma, Vega"_

_Lo ignoré_

_-"Vale, voy de camino a tu casa"_

_No puede ser verdad, ¿Que pretendía? No quería ver a Jade ahora, era lo último que me apetecía._

_-"Ni se te ocurra, no te quiero ver, no sé que intentas pero dejame Jade, antes me quedó todo muy claro"_

_No me contestó, esto ya era más normal, otra vez su indiferencia. Miré la hora, eran las diez de la noche, había estado como una hora aquí, ya era hora de volver a casa seguramente me estarían esperando para cenar, escuché un ruido cerca de mi, estaba muy oscuro y me asusté, me gire para ver quien era._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Te dije que iba a venir, iba hacia tu casa y te vi aquí sentada._

_Me quedé callada, no me salían las palabras, ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente, yo aparté la mirada, mierda, ahora que me daba cuenta iba a notar que estuve llorando por el hinchazón de mis ojos ._

_Noté que su mano tomaba la miá que estaba sobre mis piernas, y me atrajo un poco hacia ella y me abrazó, no me lo podía creer, después de todo lo que me soltó hace unas horas con esa frialdad y ahora se mostraba tan... cariñosa. Me deje abrazar, y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, ella me empezó a acariciar lenta y suavemente mi mano que la tenía entre sus dedos, y me susurró algo al oído:_

_-Hoy tuve un malísimo día... Vega,..yo no cambio mi actitud por nadie, pero si puedo mejorar por ti._

_Me sentí genial al escuchar esto, algo recorrió mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, sé que era su forma de pedirme perdón, no necesitaba más, sé como era Jade, de pocas palabras, pero fue suficiente para mi para saber que todo lo que me dijo fue solo porque se dejo llevar por el cabreo que tenía por la discusión con Beck, no era lo que pensaba, y ver a Jade tan abierta como en estos momentos era una de las pocas cosas que sabía que no volvería a ocurrir en mi vida, por eso solo disfruté el momento y me aferré más a ella._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

Bajé al salón después de vestirme y ya me estaba esperando Trina para ir a la escuela, nos montamos en el coche y encendí la radio, me puse a mirar por la ventana durante todo el trayecto, tenia ganas de ver a Jade hoy, espero que no estemolesta por lo de ayer, pero es que me vence el miedo pensar si alguien nos viera, serían demasiados problemas, mi familia, amigos, su relación con Beck... y lo que mas miedo me da, si tuviera que elegir entre él o yo, de verdad no sé que haría, no me quiero mentir, sé que cogería a a Beck antes que a mí.

Llegamos, yo me bajé antes ya que vi a mis amigos en la puerta, y Trina se fue a los aparcamientos con el coche, me dirigí a ellos saludándoles con la mano y una sonrisa, que se me quitó un poco al ver que Beck y Jade no estaban entre ellos, genial.. seguro que estaban los dos solos haciendo "sus cosas", no quiero pensar en esto ahora, había empezado muy bien el día.

-Buenos días.-Les dije con una sonrisa.

-Holaa Tori.-Me dijo Cat feliz mientras se me agarraba al brazo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y entramos en la escuela rumbo a la primera clase, íbamos por el pasillo y nos cruzamos con Jade y Beck que iban de la mano, clavé mi vista en Jade esperando que esta me mirara y nos enviáramos una sonrisa cómplice de las que solo nosotras entendemos, pero directamente pasó de largo ignorándome por completo, suspiré pesadamente, como odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-¿Qué pasa Tori?.-Me dijo Cat mirándome que aún iba agarrada a mi.

-Ehh nada, acabo de recordar que olvidé hacer unos ejercicios que eran para hoy...

Entramos a clase y nos sentamos, al segundo entró Sikowitz.

-Bien chicos, empezaremos con un breve ejercicio de interpretación, Tori y Drek al escenario.

Lo que me faltaba, no me apetecía nada hacer esto ahora, mi cabeza no estaba ahora mismo para pensar en estas cosas, y ademas el chico con el que me ha tocado apenas he mantenido una conversación con él nunca. Me levanté de la silla y salí al escenario junto con él.

-Bien chicos, le diré una serie de palabras y recrearán una situación en torno a él. Serán una pareja. Primero algo de drama. Acción!

-Tori, no sé que nos pasa estos últimos meses, todo es diferente... -Empezó él.

-¿Diferente? Yo te sigo queriendo como el primer día, ¿Qué quieres decir..?

-Estas distante conmigo, cada vez sales mas con tus amigas y ni siquiera me dices donde vas, todo ha cambiado

-Nada ha cambiado yo...-De repente Sikowitz me interrumpió gritando "ahora rencor".

-Yo.. ¡yo estoy harta de ti! Necesito respirar, me agobias, noto como se me cae la casa encima, ¡por eso necesito salir!

-¡Pues puedes irte y no volver a entrar por la puerta, no te voy a dar segundas oportunidades que no te mereces!

Sikowitz volvió a hablar diciendo "Reconciliación".

-Por favor cariño perdoname, quizás tengas razón, últimamente pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos y se esta perdiendo la magia...

-Perdoname tú a mi, nunca te dejo tu espacio y eso es algo importante en una relación.- Dijo él mientras se me acercaba y me cogía de las manos, desvié por un momento la mirada y vi que Jade tenía la vista fija en mí y estaba con los brazos cruzados y seria, ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Prometo que las cosas cambiarán a mejor, si quieres a alguien debes mostrárselo día a día, si no la otra persona puede llegar a cansarse, y no quiero que te pase eso conmigo.. te quiero-Lo atraje hacia mi y antes de besarle miré a Jade por un instante, vale, quizás la última frase era una indirecta, terminé el beso y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Opiniones?

-Romántico!-dijo Cat

-Surrealista.- dijo Robbie

-Repugnante.- Finalizó Jade.

Sonreí levemente, me pregunto si le habrá molestado que me haya besado con él, en parte era lo que pretendía, pero al fin y al cabo es actuación.

Finalizó la clase, era hora de almorzar, le dije a los demás que me esperaran afuera y me fueran pidiendo una ensalada en lo que yo iba al baño y volvía. Salí del servicio y me dirigí fuera y busque la mesa donde estaban todos, luego fui hacia allí, mierda.. el único sitio libre era al lado de Jade, me pregunto si lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, me acerqué y me extrañe de que Beck no estuviera, pero lo ignoré y me senté. Ella ignoró mi presencia.

-¿André me has pedido la ensalada?

-Sí, ya ha ido Beck a recogerla.- Por eso no estaba aqui, así que no tardará en volver. Desvié mi vista y vi que Trina estaba sentada entre nosotros.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dije extrañada.

-De relaciones públicas.

-¿Qué?

-Ha venido a darnos unas entradas para un club que abre este viernes.- Aclaró André.

-Exacto, por cada entrada que reparto me pagan, ¡Así que espero veros allí!

-Genial, ¡Fiesta el viernes! Hora de conocer chicas.- Dijo Robbie.

-¿Qué chica crees que se te va a acercar a ti?- Soltó Jade hablando por fin.

-Si Jade va seguro que nos contagia a todos con sus malas vibraciones.-Se escuchó decir a Rex y Jade le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Guarda a tú muñeco o te juro que le arranco la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa chicos?.- Dijo Beck que venía con las bandejas y las dejaba en la mesa. - Vaya parece que hoy me va a tocar comer de pie.- Dijo al ver que no había ningún sitio libre.

-Vega te quitó el sitio, parece que le gusta estar en tu lugar.- Dijo Jade mientras me miraba con una sonrisa cínica, sabía perfectamente que lo había dicho con segundas, no soy tonta, y la verdad me dolió porque ella sabe como me siento respecto a esta situación que tenemos, Jade saliendo con Beck, pero ella y yo viéndonos a escondidas...

-Tranquilo, yo ya me iba, solo venia a daros unas entradas.- Dijo Trina mientras se levantaba y luego se iba, Beck se sentó en su lugar, justo enfrente de nosotras dos.

-¿Que entradas?

-Pues verás, este viernes...-Comenzó a explicarle André, pero mi atención se nubló completamente al notar como Jade puso su mano sobre mi pierna, la miré y ella solo estaba mirando al frente escuchando lo que los demás decían, no sé a que está jugando enserio. Siguió moviendo la mano y poco a poca la subía más hacia mis muslos, con movimientos lentos e haciendo presión aveces suavemente con sus uñas, no quería que siguiera ya que Beck estaba delante, pero que digo Beck, casi toda la escuela estaba en el patio. Le cogí la mano y la quite suavemente, pero ella aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y jugar con ellos, no lo pude evitar y sonreí, me encantaba, el contacto de su piel con la mía, me daba igual si alguien nos veía, era una sensación increíble.

El almuerzo terminó y Jade soltó mi mano, acto seguido se levanto y fue hacia Beck, que este la recibió con un beso, definitivamente, a Jade le encantaba jugar conmigo.

Me levanté y tiré los restos de comida en la basura.

-Por cierto Vega, Lane me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

-¿A mi? ¿Para qué?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa, tú sabrás que habrás hecho.- Me dijo fríamente mientras Beck le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y ambos se iban.

No entiendo porque el orientador del colegio me quiere ver, si no he hecho nada, en fin, iré a su despacho antes de que sea tarde, tenía clase ahora, pero si él me había llamado no pasaba nada, luego me la justificaría. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, alguien me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mi metiéndome en el baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotras.

-¡Joder Jade ,qué susto!

-Deja de quejarte.

-¿Qué quieres? .-Estaba confundida, no entendía porque me traía aquí.

-¿Qué que quiero? Muchas cosas, empezando por que no te acerques más al perdedor de Drek.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esto, me encantaba ver a Jade celosa.

-¿Qué pasa, estás celosa?

-No, y quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara.

-Ah ¿No? Entonces, que te crees mi dueña o qué?

-Exacto.

Solté una risa irónica, enserio no sé que se creía Jade, ella si podía estar con Beck y yo aguantarme, pero si yo hacia algo se creía con el derecho de controlarme.

-Vale Jade, mira déjame, Lane me esta esperando.

-No, no lo está, me lo inventé.- Me dijo mientras se me acercaba lentamente.

-Pues no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Quieta Vega, que te quede una cosa clara, solo yo te puedo tocar así.- Me dijo con un tono ronco en el oído que me volvía loca, mientras deslizaba sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas, tirando de mí y pegándome a ella.

-Solo yo puedo besarte así.- Me susurró en el oído, y luego movió la boca de mi oreja para empezar a darme besos en la mejilla, barbilla y seguía bajando hasta mi cuello, donde empezó a dejar suaves besos, aveces pasando su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos con sus perfectos dientes.

-..Jade..-Se me escapó casi en un leve gemido, y ella levantó la cabeza mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante, era increíble el control que Jade era capaz de ejercer sobre mí, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, le encantaba jugar conmigo, con unas simples caricias me volvía loca y me ponía totalmente a su merced. No aguantaba más, necesitaba sentir sus labios junto a los míos, puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro y la otra la pase por su cuello, acercándome y tirando de ella a la vez hasta unir nuestros labios, no podría explicar nunca la sensación que recorre mi cuerpo al sentirla, sentí la necesidad con la que Jade devoraba mis labios, poco tardo en introducir su lengua, y jugamos un rato con ellas, de un lado a otro, este beso ya se estaba pasando de inocente, de repente escuchamos unos ruidos de unas chicas que iban a entrar en el baño, corriendo nos separamos, con la respiración jadeante y agitada, Jade me agarro de la mano y nos metimos en uno de los retretes, cerrando la puerta tras nosotras echándole el pestillo, vale, me agobiaba estar aquí metida, yo estaba contra una de las paredes y Jade aprisionándome, sintiendo perfectamente que ella tenía sed de más, y con unas chicas al lado nuestra en los lavabos, Jade me puso una de sus manos sobre mi boca para calmar mi respiración cuando escuchamos la voz de Cat, era una de las chicas que habían entrado en el baño.

-Relajate Vega.- Me dijo en voz baja.

En unos minutos ya se fueron y soltamos un suspiro de tranquilidad, me había puesto muy nerviosa, si nos llegan a descubrir, adiós a todo.

-No sé que hace Cat aquí, debería estar en clase..-Dije y luego mire la hora, ¡no podía ser! Había perdido una clase entera y ahora ni siquiera estaba justificada porque lo de Lane era una mentira de Jade.

-Joder Jade ¿y ahora qué? ¡Nos hemos saltado la hora entera, nos van a matar!

-Tranquilizate, me he saltado muchas clases, no pasa nada.

-¡Pero yo no! Y van a sospechar, no quiero que me pongan detención

-Cállate, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, deja de ser tan correcta y tan empollona por un día, de verdad eres repelente.

-Perdona si le doy mas importancia a las cosas que tú, que pasas de todo.- Dije mientras quitaba el pestillo a la puerta y salía de allí dando un portazo, odiaba como siempre arruinaba el mejor de los momentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir del baño, a ver si Jade me había dejado alguna marca en el cuello, siempre tenía que pararla para que no me dejara un chupetón, si alguien me lo viera seguramente me vería sometida un interrogatorio de parte de mis amigos, y mentir no es una de las cosas que mejor se me da... A ella solo le parecía divertido verme sufrir por estas cosas.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la siguiente clase rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa, vale, puede que parezca una nerd, pero no estaba preocupada por haberme perdido una clase, si no por si me pillaban y avisaban a mis padres, era lo último que me apetecía después de hoy, otra pelea en casa, suficiente tenía ya con mi vida social.

Me dirigí a los casilleros a sacar los libros, y luego fui a clase, entré y Jade ya se encontraba allí sentada, junto a Beck, se me cambió el semblante por completo, no entendía como podía estar hace un momento conmigo y ahora estar con la conciencia tan tranquila y con Beck, ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos? Solté un bufido y me senté al lado de André, que me estaba esperando con un sitio libre al lado suyo, deje mi bolso en el suelo y me senté.

-¿Donde has estado toda la hora anterior?

-Ehh...- Mierda, sabía que no pasaría desapercibida, me daba igual mentirle a André porque no iba a comprobar si lo que le decía o no era verdad.

-Estuve en el despacho de Lane, me dio unos folletos de unas universidades...

-Ah vale, estaba preocupado

Entró el profesor, odiaba las clases de historia del arte, me parecían super aburridas, me tiré toda la hora distraída y hablando con André cada vez que podía, entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Mierda, era el profesor de la hora anterior, ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Podía tener más mala suerte? Miré a Jade que tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, seguro que estaba disfrutando con la situación.

-Chicos, aquí os traigo las fotocopias que os dije antes, por fin se arregló la maquina y las pude sacar.- Empezó a repartirlas, estaba nerviosa, y vino la pregunta que más temía cuando se acercó a mi.

-Oh Tori, creí que no habías venido hoy, ¿Donde estuviste durante mi clase?

-Yo, eh..- Rodé un poco mis ojos, no sabía que decirle

-Vega me acompañó a la enfermería, me encontraba un poco mal.-Dijo Jade de repente, no me esperaba que me ayudara, parecía estar disfrutando con la escena.

-Vale, pero la próxima vez avisadme antes si podéis.- Asentí.

André me miro extrañado, olvidé que a él le dije que estuve en otro lado, grave error, esto me costaría una larga explicación que no estaba preparada a darle, y aún no sabia que le iba a decir.

Nada más terminaron las clases salí corriendo de la escuela, solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa y tumbarme en mi cama, esperé a Trina al lado del coche y luego fuimos a casa.

Llegué y subí a mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida al instante.

Un sonido me despertó, tenía que haber puesto el móvil en silencio, me froté los ojos y lo cogí, tenía varios mensajes de André, sabía de que se tratarían, aún así lo abrí y los leí

_-"Tori, ¿Estás?_

_-"Solo quería saber por qué me dijiste eso hoy si no era verdad"_

_-"Además que te fuiste corriendo a la salida, cualquiera diría que querías evitarme.."_

_-"Bueno, avisame cuando estés"_

No le contesté, al menos por ahora, André no era tonto y sabia que Jade y yo últimamente estábamos muy cercanas, no era la primera vez que veía que algo no encajaba, cuando estábamos juntos alguna que otra vez Jade me mandaba mensajes que yo intentaba ocultar y él aveces se daba cuenta de eso, y era bastante extraño que entre Jade y yo hubiera esta relación a ojos de los demás, además, el día que Jade y yo nos besamos por primera vez André estuvo a punto de vernos, me acuerdo de ese día como si fuera ayer.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba demasiado confundida, esto que sentía por Jade cada vez era más grande y no lo podía controlar, se me estaba escapando de las manos, hacía unos días tuve una conversación con Jade y por poco se me escapa decirle lo que sentía, cogí mi móvil, me tiré en la cama y cabrí la conversación que tuve con ella y comencé a leerla de nuevo._

_- " :) "_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Solo saludaba"_

_-"¿Qué mierda saludo es ese,Vega?"_

_-"El más especial que podrás ver nunca"_

_-"Lo dudo, ni si quiera es una palabra, ¿Te has vuelto idiota?"_

_-"Me encanta tu simpatía :-)"_

_-"Lo sé, te encanto yo al completo, es normal, ¿A quién no?"_

_-"Que humilde"_

_-"Que pesada"_

_-"Pues paso de hablarte"_

_-"Creí que nunca llegaría ese momento"_

_-"No te daré el gusto entonces Jade"_

_-"Pff, ¿Vienes a molestarme a mí porque Josh pasa de ti otra vez o qué?_

_-"...Eso era innecesario Jade."_

_-"Oh, ¿Di en el clavo? Eres patética, ten un poco de dignidad y olvidate de él Vega."_

_-"Mejor cállate Jade, antes de que te arrepientas y tengas que venir a mi casa otra vez a pedirme perdón ;)"_

_-"Jajaja, ¿Pedirte perdón? Sigue soñando, solo evitaba que cayeras en depresión y tuviera que aguantarte más aún, te acabaría matando"_

_-"Sí, claro, seguro que era por eso."_

_-"No empieces una guerra que no puedes ganar, Vega, porque esta vez te hundiré por completo"_

_-"Estoy harta de esto!, de que siempre lo arruines todo, de que no reconozcas los sentimientos que tienes y que te impulsan a hacer las cosas, de que me trates así, de que sean tan bipolar."_

_-"No me vengas con tus sentimentalidades"_

_-"No Jade,¿Sabes qué? El día que nos peleamos, y que después viniste a buscarme , cuando me cogiste de la mano y me abrazaste, fue de los momentos más importantes de mi vida... fue como si todo lo que sufro por ti mereciera la pena, y tu lo tratas como algo insignificante, pero sé que tu sentías lo mismo..."_

_-"Habla por ti Vega, no tienes ni puta idea de que pasa por mi cabeza, y siempre te crees saber todo lo que siento, son cosas que no aguanto de ti"_

_-"Sabes Jade...Algún día te darás cuenta de que yo lo daba todo por ti, te darás cuenta que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar..., por eso creo que viniste esa noche Jade, porque solo sentías la necesidad de buscarme, yo no creo que entienda lo que sientes, porque creo que ni tú lo sabes"_

_Jade no me contestó nunca a ese mensaje, me encantaría saber que es lo que se le pasó por la mente en ese momento, solo le escribí un mensaje más._

_-"Quizás sea yo y mi manía de preocuparme por personas a las que ni le importo."_

_Cerré la conversación, desde hace unos días que pasó esto no hablamos más, me ignoraba y no cruzamos palabra alguna, yo solo le daba vueltas al asunto, me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle dicho aquello, de que supiera que tenia la capacidad de que me sintiera tan vulnerable._

_Me levanté y me dirigí al armario a buscar ropa que ponerme para esta noche, nos habían invitado a una pequeña fiesta en casa de una amiga de André para celebrar el fin de exámenes, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si Jade iría o no, y no me apetecía pasar la fiesta amargada, solo quería divertirme, me puse mi mejor vestido y fui hacia la dirección que me había dado André donde estaba la casa._

_Llegué y había bastante ambiente, fuera había muchos coches aparcados, en el jardín había gente, me acerqué y la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, la gente entraba y salía cuando quería, vaya descontrol..._

_Le envié a André un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en la puerta, y al segundo vino a buscarme._

_-Hey Tori, aquí!.- me dijo saliendo entre la masa de gente._

_-Así que... ¿una pequeña fiesta?_

_-Esa era la idea, pero empezaron a venir amigos de amigos y se ha llenado en un segundo_

_-¿Y a tú amiga no le preocupa que le destrocen la casa?_

_-Ahora mismo no, ya sabes lo que hace el alcohol... quizás mañana le de un infarto cuando se despierte.- me dijo riendo._

_Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el salón, ya se escuchaba música desde el pasillo, que por cierto estaba abarrotado, había gente en todas las habitaciones, la verdad es que se estaba bastante bien, era lo que me hacía falta, ver gente bailando, cantando, disfrutando.. justo lo que yo necesitaba._

_Entramos y allí se encontraban los demás, que me saludaron al momento._

_-Vaya chicos, veo que os estáis divirtiendo...- dije al ver que todos llevaban una copa en la mano._

_-Alguien se dejó un par de botellas en la cocina y Jade se las robo! Pero a mí no me quiso dar...- me dijo Cat haciendo un puchero, menos mal, no me gustaría imaginarme a Cat borracha._

_Cuando nombró a Jade eché un vistazo por el salón buscándola, pero no la vi._

_-Toma Tori.- André me había preparado una copa y la cogí._

_-Gracias André.- le di un sorbo y enseguida noté lo fuerte que estaba._

_-Agg qué es?_

_-Vodka con limón._

_Estuvimos juntos charlando, pasándonoslo bien, de vez en cuando baila con Cat cada vez que me lo pedía cuando salía alguna canción que le gustaba, entonces la vi cuando giré un momento mi cabeza, estaba al fondo de la habitación, apoyada en la pared y Beck en frente suya con sus dos brazos apoyados en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jade, con sus caras a centímetros y Jade con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba de ella, preferiría que no hubieran venido, solo hizo sentirme mal, Beck se rió de algo que ella dijo, y ladeó su cabeza a la vez, y fue entonces cuando él me vio, le dijo algo a Jade y a esta se le borró la sonrisa de repente, Beck cogió de la mano a Jade y comenzaron a caminar, mierda venían hacia aquí, aparté la vista rápido y la fije en mi vaso ignorando todo mientras le daba un largo sorbo._

_-Hey Tori, no vimos cuando llegaste.- me dijo Beck saludándome dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_-Apenas llegué hace un rato.- Sonreí levemente_

_-¿Y qué tal? Está bastante animado esto_

_-Pues sí, hay bastante gente y buen ambiente_

_-Según Jade la música apesta, tú que crees?_

_Jade había estado todo el rato atrás seria y callada, ni me miraba y yo intentaba no parecer nerviosa, se dio la media vuelta y se fue._

_-Jade ¿Donde vas?-pregunto él._

_-A tomar algo- dijo mientras se marchaba._

_Estuve parte de la noche con unos chicos que conocí y que eran bastante simpáticos, no quería estar con mis amigos porque no aguantaba la presencia de Jade, además aquí me encontraba muy a gusto con ellos, eran bastante atentos, sobretodo uno de ellos que era con el que más estaba hablando,una de las veces estábamos muy juntos, ya que la música era alta y apenas nos enterábamos de lo que hablábamos, desvié mi vista un momento buscando a mis amigos con la mirada y me encontré con la mirada de Jade, estaban todos a pocos metros de nosotros, me estaba mirando fijamente, tenía los brazos cruzados sujetando un vaso en una de sus manos y parecía bastante seria, su mirada me intimidaba, no aguantaba más, necesitaba tomarme un respiro._

_Me despedí de los chicos y salí del salón, pude notar su mirada clavada en mí mientras salia de allí, subí las escaleras y me metí en el baño que encontré después de varios minutos, me miré al espejo y me eché agua en la cara, respiré profundamente y me empecé a tranquilizar, no entendía como la persona que peor me trata en el mundo podía tenerme así, ni si quiera sé porque me gustaba tanto, supongo que los polos opuestos se atraen... pero lo mio era más que una simple atracción. La puerta se abrió y dirigí allí mi mirada, me puse blanca y muy tensa cuando vi quien era, me costaba tragar saliva por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, Jade cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en la puerta y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme. Ninguna de las dos dijimos ni una sola palabra, había un silencio incomodo que me estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que decidí romperlo._

_-Uhm... yo ya me iba, te dejo el baño para ti..._

_Ella no contestó, solo se quedó ahí, quieta, mirándome, parecía pensativa, di un par de pasos con la esperanza de que al acercarme a la puerta se apartara, pero al ver que no lo hacia me paré otra vez._

_-Solo vine porque sabía que estabas aquí, Vega.- habló por fin._

_-¿Por qué...?_

_-Esto no es fácil_

_-...- No me salían las palabras, y ella parecía estar pensando las suyas._

_-Nada fácil, sabes... esa sensación cuando una persona llega a tu vida, y te cambia los esquemas, cuando te sientes tan perdida y llega alguien que hace que crea de nuevo en ti, que siga ahí después de tantas cosas, y se preocupe aunque no lo merezca, no estoy acostumbrada, no sé como asimilarlo, y tomo la vía de escape que mejor sé y estoy más acostumbrada, a destruirlo todo a mi paso con la esperanza de que se marche, pero no es así. Tú... causas un efecto en mi que me confunde._

_Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, no se si fueron los nervios anteriores o ver a Jade abriéndose sentimentalmente a mí por primera vez en su vida lo que hizo que se me saltaran las lagrimas, ella continuó hablando._

_-Supongo que después de tantas decepciones, la vida me enseño a tratar a las personas de la misma manera en que me tratan... pero tú no te lo mereces._

_Pude escuchar su voz temblar un poco, tenía una mirada insegura, me encantaría saber que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos Jade, seguramente confusión, por estar diciéndome esto, era algo nada común en ella, y no sabía cuanto podía durar este momento y cuanto tardaría en volver la fría Jade._

_Me acerqué a ella con pasos inseguros,lentamente, no sabía como iba a reaccionar._

_-Jade...no permitas nunca que tus heridas te transformen en alguien que no eres... yo sé que eres mejor que todo eso._

_En ese punto mis lagrimas ya estaban fuera, ella seguía tan serena como siempre, pero yo sabía que solo era pura apariencia, lo frágil que podía ser esta chica a pesar de tener esa imagen de dura, llegué a su lado y la abracé, tardó varios segundos en corresponderme el abrazo pero finalmente cedió y enterró su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro, podía notar como se aferraba fuertemente a mí. _

_-Te mentí, Vega._

_-¿Qué quieres decir Jade?- le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo, aún no habíamos roto el abrazo._

_-Aquel día, cuando me dijiste que la noche que fui a disculparme fue una de las más importantes para ti, y yo te dije todo lo contrario... te mentí._

_Permanecí callada, dejando que expresara todo lo que tenia dentro._

_-Esa noche... solo tenía una cosa en mente, y luché con toda mi voluntad para no hacerlo._

_-¿El qué?-dije suavemente_

_Permaneció varios segundos callada, hasta que levanto su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró, estábamos tan cerca que podía ver cada detalle de sus preciosos ojos, eran hipnotizantes, puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y luego me besó, me pilló por sorpresa y tardé varios segundo en corresponder, pero luego de hacerlo, fue un beso dulce, inocente y tímido, se separó y apoyó su frente contra la mía, nuestras bocas a milímetros casi rozándose, podía notar su respiración, ninguna dijimos ninguna palabra por miedo a que se rompiera el momento, volvimos a unir nuestros labios, esta vez aventurándonos a más, abrí un poco mas mi boca para que tuviera más acceso y al momento ya notaba su lengua, fue un beso tranquilo pero muy intenso, no quería que este momento terminara nunca._

_De repente la puerta se abrió, pero apenas unos centímetros ya que Jade aún seguía apoyada en ella por lo tanto estaba obstaculizando el paso, corriendo nos separamos y yo me alejé de ella poniendo mis dedos sobre mis labios, aún no me lo creía, ella se apartó de la puerta dejando ver a quien la había abierto, era André_

_-Joder, os estábamos buscando por todos lados y resulta que estabais aquí. ¿Que hacéis aquí metidas?_

_-Hablando_

_-¿Tú hablando con Tori? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_-Desde que no es asunto tuyo, piérdete._

_Yo no dije nada, aún tenía la respiración entre cortada, pero me decidí a hablar._

_-André, teníamos que solucionar una cosa y abajo era imposible con tanta gente y el ruido..._

_-Pues bajad que os están esperando los demás, y a ti Jade te estaba buscando Beck como loco._

_Entonces caí en la cuenta de Beck, SU NOVIO, el cual estaba abajo, a pocos metros de nosotras, me cabreaba, acabábamos de tener un momento precioso y no quería compartirla con nadie_

_Jade se giró y me miro, pude notar en su mirada que no quería irse, que quería seguir un poco más aquí._

_-Está bien, iré a buscarlo._

_Se fue, y yo me quede allí quieta, hasta que Andre me sacó de mis pensamientos y fuimos los dos abajo de nuevo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

El día anterior estuve ignorando completamente a André, así que hoy me tocaría enfrentarlo en la escuela, lo único bueno es que hoy era viernes y por fin vendrían dos días de completa tranquilidad, a parte de que hoy teníamos esa fiesta a la que Trina tenía tanto empeño en que fuéramos.

Iba en el coche con Trina cuando me llegó un mensaje.

_"__Buenos días fea"_

_"__Buenos días Jade, ¿Tanto me echas de menos que no puedes esperar a verme en la escuela?"_

_"__Más quisieras"_

_"__¿Entonces?"_

_"__Hoy no voy a hollywood arts"_

_"__¿Por qué?_

_"__No tengo ganas"_

_"__No puedes faltar tanto, te van a llamar la atención"_

_"__Me da igual, además no te lo decía para que hicieras el papel de madre."_

_"__¿Y que quieres?"_

_"__Ven a mi casa"_

_"__Para qué?_

_"__Me aburro, y necesito que alguien me haga el desayuno"_

_"__¿Qué te crees que soy tu sirvienta? Además ya voy camino a la escuela"_

_"__Pues te paras, y te vienes hacia aquí, idiota"_

_"__Trina me lleva, se lo diría a mis padres"_

_"__Pues que te deje en la escuela y caminas hacia aquí"_

_"__Tu casa está demasiado lejos como para ir andando, ¿Estás loca?"_

_"__Buah haz lo que quieras, de todas formas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo aquí contigo"_

_"__No te enfades..."_

_"__No eres tan importante como para hacer que me enfade"_

_"__Está bien Jade, cogeré el autobús e iré"_

_"__Pues no me hagas esperar"_

Siempre caía en sus redes, no sé como lo hacía, aunque me asustaba un poco que me pillaran estaría la mañana entera con Jade, y merecía la pena.

Una vez llegamos a la escuela, enseguida me fui hacia fuera rápidamente intentando que nadie me viera, pero con mi mala suerte me topé con André.

-Por fin Tori, ayer estuve intentando contactar contigo todo el día

-Ya André, lo siento me quedé dormida y ya cuando vi los mensajes era tarde y supuse que no estabas...

-Ah bueno, creía que me estabas evitando

-¿Porqué iba a hacerlo?

-No sé, como saliste corriendo.., solo quería saber porqué si estabas con Jade me dijiste eso ayer.

-No sé André solo pensé que te iba a resultar raro si te decía que estaba con Jade

-Un poco pero no le veo la importancia.., por cierto, ¿Donde vas? Tenemos clase.

-Pues eh...-no quería mentirle más a mi mejor amigo, no tenía motivo tampoco.- Voy a casa de Jade.

-¿Y eso?¿No vas a clase?- preguntó extrañado.

-No.. André me tengo que ir, luego hablamos, ¿Vale? -le dí un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo a coger al autobús.

Ya podría haber venido Jade a recogerme si fue ella la que me invitó, pero bueno.. llegué y me baje del autobús, y luego camine un poco hasta llegar a su casa, llamé al timbre.

-Ya pensaba que te habías rajado.- me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

-Tienes una imagen equivocada de mi.- le dije mientras entraba.

-La que das, Vega.

-¿No hay nadie?

-No, mi padre está viajando por negocios en no sé donde, la verdad no me importa.- Se tumbó en el sofá, quizás no debí preguntar.

Me fui a sentar con ella, pero puso sus pies estirándose en el sofá sin dejarme sitio.

-¿Me dejas?

-No

-¿Así tratas a tus invitados?

-Podría ser peor, no me tientes, anda y ve a hacerme el desayuno como una buena chica.

-No me lo puedo creer, entonces si que solo me invitabas por eso.

-No creerías que era para disfrutar de tu compañía.

-Me gustaba pensar que sí.

-De ilusiones se vive, anda ahora ve y preparame un café.

-Solo para que me dejes.- Fui a la cocina y puse la cafetera en marcha, mientras hacía unas tostadas con mermelada, odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero la verdad es que no me había dado tiempo a desayunar en casa porque llegaba tarde y tenía hambre, así que podría aprovechar y desayunar yo tambié terminé lo puse en una bandeja y lo lleve a la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá. Jade me dejó un sitio y entonces me senté.

-Al fin- me dijo cogiendo la taza de café.

-¿Cómo que al fin? Te quejarás encima que te lo he preparado, solo falta que te dé de comer .

-Si quieres.- solo fruncí el ceñó y ella sonrió de lado.

Cogí mi tostada y empecé a darle unos bocados, y vi que Jade no cogió la suya.

-¿No quieres?

-No me gusta la mermelada.-Resopló.- Eres tan inútil que ni si quiera me sabes hacer el desayuno.

-¡Pues a mi si me gusta, y si la señorita tiene alguna queja más ¡Se levanta y lo hace ella misma!-ojj me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Relajate Vega, a mí no me levantes la voz.

-Pues no te comportes así.- se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Así que... ¿te gusta esta mermelada no?.- me dijo mientras se quedaba mirando la tostada que estaba en la mesa, solo asentí.

-Pues para ti entera, no te vayas a quedar con hambre.- y acto seguido la cogió y me la estampó contra la cara, inmediatamente noté casi toda mi mejilla pringosa, me quedé unos segundos quieta pensado las mil formas en las que la podría matar mientras ella solo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme.

-Jade...

-Dime Tori.

-...¡Te voy a matar! - me abalancé sobre ella pero se levantó rápido y consiguió escapar, luego salió corriendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación y yo detrás persiguiéndola como una loca, enserio que se iba a enterar, todo lo que me ha hecho hacer en lo poco que llevamos de mañana y ya había conseguido que perdiera la paciencia.

Entré detrás de ella en su habitación y me la encontré riéndose, mi odio aumentaba.

-Vega, creo que tienes una pequeña manchita aquí .- dijo irónicamente señalando su mejilla.

-¡Esta no te la paso Jade! -fui hacia ella intentando cogerla, pero se me adelantó agarrándome,me tiró en la cama y se puso encima, genial lo que faltaba, cogió con sus manos y puso mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, aprisionandome.

-Inocente Tori... nunca aprenderás que no puedes conmigo.

Intenté forcejear un poco para darle la vuelta a la situación, pero solo lo empeoraba haciendo que Jade pegara su cuerpo más a mi.

-Estate quieta.

-Pues dejame.

-¿Para que intentes volver a cogerme? Ni lo sueñes, además desde aquí tengo muy buena perspectiva.- me dijo esto último con una sonrisa pícara. Sabía las intenciones que tenia Jade, pero no sabía como iba a acabar esto, esta vez no había nadie para interrumpirnos y sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Dejé de moverme y me relajé, apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada y mirando a Jade que tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de mí y aún seguía aguantándome los brazos.

-Al menos dejame ir a limpiarme la cara, una idiota me manchó.

-Esa idiota debe ser muy graciosa.

-Uy si.. no sabes cuanto.- dije irónicamente.

Se acercó y pasó su lengua por mi mejilla manchada lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No decías que no te gustaba la mermelada?

-Bueno..Si está sobre ti, sí.

-Claro.. y ¿no será que lo habrás tramado todo para tenerme finalmente aquí?

-No me hace falta hacer todo eso si quiero tenerte en mi cama Vega.-la oí decir mientras sonreía, yo solo me sonrojé un poco, aunque me costara admitirlo tenía razón, me tenía totalmente a su merced cuando quisiera.

Acercó más su cara y juntamos nuestros labios, noté como soltaba mis brazos e iba bajando sus manos por ellos lentamente, acariciando cada parte que recorría, siguió bajando sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde levantó un poco mi camiseta y metió sus manos, me entró un escalofrío al notar su piel en contacto con la mía, cada caricia me estaba volviendo loca.

Dejó mi boca para pasar a dar besos por mi cuello, yo solo intentaba controlar mi respiración y que no se diera cuenta de que realmente me estaba excitando demasiado, a la vez subía sus manos por mi vientre dentro de mi camiseta hasta que se paró en mis pechos y los presionó ligeramente con ambas manos, masajeandolos lentamente, yo solo me mordía el labio, realmente sabia como hacerme sentir bien, noté que subía su boca hasta mi oído y me susurraba algo.

-Quítatela .- me decía mientras agarraba con sus manos mi camiseta y la subía lentamente.

En este punto yo ya había perdido la cordura, ni siquiera hablé, solo levanté mi espalda un poco del colchón y mis brazos para que pudiera quitármela ella, luego la tiró a un lado de la cama y se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo, notaba en su mirada las ganas que tenía de seguir y hacerme suya.

-Jade se te cae la baba.

-Cállate

-Pues deja de mirarme así que me vas a terminar asustando.

-Tu accediste perfectamente a que te la quitara, además pareces encantada- me sonrojé, tenia razón.

Me volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, pronto noté su lengua dentro de mi boca jugando con la mía, baje mis manos por su espalda y le agarré el filo de la camisa, subiendosela lentamente.

-Ahora te toca a ti...- ella solo sonrió, se quitó la camisa y se volvió a agachar en busca de mis labios, podía notar su suave piel contra la mía, recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis manos, noté que bajó su mano hasta el filo de mis vaqueros, jugando con sus dedos. Sabía lo que quería, y me puse tensa al momento, quizás no estaba preparada, mi instinto me hizo coger su mano con la mía, quitándola de ahí lentamente.

-Jade...

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó extrañada.

-No quiero seguir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque.. no siento que sea el momento..

-¿Qué no es el momento? Oye.., espera.. tu.. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

-Yo...- me daba vergüenza decirle que no.

-No me digas que te escapaste de un convento Tori.

-¡Idiota!- le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.- Hice cosas con los chicos con los que salí, pero no llegué al final nunca...

-¿Enserio?

-Sabes...quizás para las demás chicas sea una competición a ver quien se acuesta primero con alguien, para mí es importante, solo quiero que sea con alguien que quiera y me sienta preparada...

-Está bien, está bien, pues nada.- suspiró y se quitó de encima mio tumbándose a mi lado.

Me giré y me quedé mirándola, que estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando al techo.

-¿Te has enfadado?

-¿Qué? Claro que no.- me dijo girando su cabeza y mirándome.

En ese momento me sonó el móvil, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que era André, suspiré cuando lo vi, no sé que quería ahora.

-¿Quién es?

-André

-¿Y que quiere?

-No lo sé

-Pues ábrelo idiota

-No tengo ganas... creo que André sospecha algo Jade

-¿Cómo?.- me dijo mientras se giraba y se tumbaba mirando hacia mí, con nuestras caras muy cercas de nuevo.

-Sí, no sé, quizás solo sean cosas miás, no me hagas caso

-Pero por que lo dices.

-Porque está muy preguntón últimamente, y sabe que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas en estos días.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, me armé de valor y me atreví a preguntarle lo que llevaba hace mucho tiempo pensando

-Jade...¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú.. estás con Beck, y él es mi amigo, no sé si podré aguantar esta situación por mucho tiempo más, para mí no es fácil vivir así, cuando.. os veo juntos, no me siento cómoda.

-No voy a dejar a Beck.- Dijo secamente, noté como algo se clavaba en mi corazón.- ¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar del momento?

-No, no puedo, porque tú te lo tomas todo a juego y yo me lo tomo enserio, así no se puede

-Pues luego bien que vienes a meterte en mi cama, ahí si que no te importa lo demás, ¿eh?- me sentó muy mal, sobretodo con la frialdad con la que decía sus palabras.

Estaba enfadada, y dolida, esto no llegaba a ningún lado, no podía seguir sufriendo así por algo que nunca iba a terminar bien, y que a ella no le importara cuando yo le daba todo, me levanté de la cama, busqué mi camiseta y luego me la puse, ella solo me observaba tumbada en la cama cada acción que hacia, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Haz lo que quieras Jade...pero conmigo nada más - A medida que hablaba notaba como se me quebraba la voz. -Estoy cansada de dar todo por alguien que no me da nada, esto.., lo que sea que tengamos... se ha terminado Jade.

Esperaba que dijera algo, que cogiera y me dijera cuanto me quería, que no me dejara marchar, pero solo me miraba indiferente sin decir nada.

-Ahí tienes la puerta Vega, cierra después de salir.

Se me escapó una lagrima, y me fui dando un portazo, definitivamente no le importaba a Jade.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejais un review con vuestra opinión, y a los que lo leeis igualmente, aunque me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones así que dejadme alguno de vez en cuando que me hacen feliz :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Me fui de casa de Jade y estuve una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo, haciendo tiempo antes de llegar a mi casa para que pareciera que venía de la escuela.

Luego de una hora entré a mi casa, y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, me tumbé boca abajo en mi cama abrazando a mi almohada, no entiendo como pudiendo empezar tan bien la mañana acabara así, ni como decidí entrar en este maldito juego, hubiera sido mejor mantener mis sentimientos e intentar superarlo con el tiempo, ahora me había metido hasta el fondo y me iba a costar mucho olvidarme de Jade, me venía cada recuerdo a la mente, de nosotras juntas, cada palabra, cada sonrisa... me estaba matando, unas lagrimas volvieron a salir que limpié rápidamente, debía ser fuerte, empezar a valorarme, esto no podía seguir así.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a André, le debía una disculpa

-¿Si?

-André... siento no haberte contestado en toda la mañana

-Tori estoy preocupado, estás muy rara estos últimos días, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-Nada André, estoy bien.

-No soy tonto Tori.. sé que es por Jade. - me puse tensa al momento, ¿André lo sabía?

-¿Cómo...?

-Sí Tori, pasas mucho tiempo últimamente con ella y quizás no te convenga, incluso faltas más a clase, y ni siquiera me di cuenta en cuando os volvisteis amigas – suspiré aliviada, solo lo decía porque se creía que Jade me estaba pegando sus malas costumbres.

-No te preocupes, André, dudo que pase más. - Aunque no me gustaba decirlo, era así, no había mas un nosotras.

-Vale vale, está bien, por cierto, te veré esta noche, ¿No?

-¿Esta noche?

-Claro, la inauguración del club ese que nos dijo tu hermana. - Ya se me había olvidado, no me apetecía nada ir, ¿Y si Jade iba? No estaba preparada para enfrentarla después de lo de hoy.

-Es verdad.. no sé si iré André, no me apetece mucho.

-Claro que vendrás Tori, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos y echo de menos a mi amiga, ¡nos lo pasaremos bien!

-Uff... no sé André...

-No se hable más Tori, te recojo esta noche y vamos juntos ¿Vale? Luego te veo.- me colgó y no pude contestar, al final tendría que ir.

Me empecé a arreglar y maquillarme, y escuché que alguien llamaba al timbre.

-¡TORIIIII! ¡Un amigo tuyo! - escuché desde el salón

-¡Ya bajo Trinaaa! -grité

Cogí mi bolso y me dirigí abajo, que ya estaba André esperándome.

Llegamos al club y ya se podían ver las luces y la gente desde lejos, había cola para entrar y nos pusimos allí ya que estaban nuestros amigos esperándonos, estaban todos menos Jade.

-Hola – saludamos André y yo.

-Hey chicos, por fin

-Parece que no somos los últimos, aún falta Jade.-soltó André.

-Que va hermano, Jade no viene.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, está rara últimamente, además dice que no quería venir, que estos sitios son estúpidos y estaría rodeada de gente, prefería quedarse en casa, la intenté convencer pero parecía molesta así que no insistí más.

Así que Jade no venía, mejor, podría estar la noche tranquila y divertirme sin tener que estar viéndola. La cola avanzó rápido y llegamos a donde estaban los porteros recogiendo las entradas, luego entramos y ya se podía escuchar claramente la música, la pista de baila estaba llena, con luces de todos los colores y gente bailando, nos fuimos a unos sofás que había más al fondo para estar más tranquilos y nos sentamos.

-Vamos a por unas bebidas, ahora venimos- nos dijeron los chicos y nos quedamos Cat y yo.

-Tori te eché de menos hoyy, ¿Donde estuviste?

-Pues... estuve en casa de Jade

-¿Con Jade? ¿Y porque no la trajiste esta noche?

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Beck, Cat, no quiso venir

-Pero alomejor si tú le decías.. ¡como sois tan amigas ahora!

-No sé que os pasa a todos diciéndome eso, todos veis que ella me sigue tratando mal, las amigas no hacen eso.

-Si pero son cosas que se notan Tori, antes no teníais tanta complicidad – no sabía que decir, tenía razón, eran pequeños detalles que se notaban en cada mirada nuestra o cada palabra. Abrí la boca para contestar pero justo llegaron los chicos y nos dieron las copas, estuvimos bebiendo y hablando, luego Cat me arrastró hasta la pista a bailar entre la gente, me debía divertir un poco si quería olvidarme de mis problemas, en un rato paramos a descansar y nos volvimos a sentar, era increíble la energía que tenia Cat Cuando estábamos llegando vi que Beck estaba hablando por el móvil, parecía serio, se levantó y se fue fuera, probablemente no escuchaba nada con el ruido.

-¿Quién era?-pregunté a André que había estado con él todo el rato.

-No sé, no nos lo dijo, ahora vendrá.

-Toriii creo que esos chicos nos quieren conocer – miré a la barra y vi que unos chicos nos estaban mirando. -Vamos a ir a hablarless, porfaaaa. - me dijo poniéndome ojitos, no me pude negar.

-Bueno... chicos ahora venimos ¿Vale? -les dije a Robbie y André

Cat y yo estuvimos hablando con esos chicos parte de la noche, vi que Beck volvió y parecía molesto, nosotras seguimos con aquellos chicos, que aparte de guapos eran muy simpáticos, nos estuvieron invitando a bebidas toda la noche, en especial estuve con uno que me hacía reír mucho, era cariñoso y gracioso, estuvimos bailando y noté que se pegaba más a mí, giré mi vista y vi que Cat estaba besándose con uno de ellos, vaya, ella si que no perdía el tiempo, quizás no era tan mala idea, quizás este chico me haría olvidar a Jade, al menos por un momento, empezó a acariciar mi mejilla y a acercarse a mí, a susurrarme cosas en el oído, era muy tierno, se acercó lentamente a mis labios, inseguro, como pidiéndome permiso a lo que iba a hacer, decidí no pensarlo más, no pensar en si esto traería consecuencias y lanzarme, quizás fue el alcohol que me quitó toda la vergüenza, finalmente unimos nuestros labios, fue un simple beso, no sentí nada con él, no podía compararse a lo que sentía con Jade, con una simple caricia suya me hacia sentir en una nube, esto era diferente, era frío.

Estuvimos unos segundos así, quizás solo necesitaba sentir el cariño de alguien, nos separamos y apoyé mi cara entre su pecho y su hombro, y lo que vi me dejó helada, allí estaba ella, hablando con Beck, casi discutiendo diría yo, ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿En qué momento llegó? ¿Me vería con este chico? Vi que Beck la cogió del brazo y se fueron fuera.

-Ahora vengo, ¿Vale? - le dije al chico y me fuí a donde estaba André

-¿Qué pasa André? ¿Qué hacía Jade aquí?

-No sé Tori, solo sé que vino directa a hablar con Beck, parecían enfadados.

Estaba intrigada, muy intrigada, ¿Para qué había venido? Era todo muy raro, ¿Y si solo había venido para estar con Beck? Con lo bien que estaba pasándomelo hoy, otra vez me iba a amargar la noche.

-¿Pasa algo Tori?

-No, nada André, solo.. voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire

-¿Te acompaño?

-No gracias, solo será un momento

Salí hacia fuera, necesitaba despejar mi mente, en la entrada al club solo había más gente, así que me alejé unos metros y me apoyé en una pared echando mi cabeza hacía atrás, ¿En qué momento mi vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Si hace años atrás alguien me dijera que estaría locamente enamorada de una chica, y que encima me intenta hacer la vida imposible, probablemente lo hubiera tomado por loco.

Escuché a alguien acercarse, ya le había dicho a André que no me acompañara, miré a ver quien era ya que en la oscuridad no se diferenciaba y la tenue luz de la farola no ayudaba, pero pude ver que no era él

-Hola preciosa.

-...-no contesté.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No sabes que las chicas tan bonitas no pueden ir solas tan tarde?

Me estaba asustando, no sabía quien era este chico pero seguramente no tendría buenas intenciones, solo quería irme de aquí lo antes posible, no parecía un delincuente, pero podía oler la peste a alcohol que echaba desde aquí, y eso no era buena señal.

-Por eso me iba ya.. - le dije y me di la vuelta, pero noté que me cogió del brazo.

-No te preocupes ahora estás conmigo, yo te protejo guapa. - Noté como me echaba una mirada de arriba abajo y luego me guiñaba un ojo.

-Sabes.. mis amigos están esperándome dentro.

-Oh.. ¿Y tú novio también?

-No tengo novio..

-Que pena... o que suerte para mí, deberíamos conocernos un poco más, ¿No crees? - se acercaba lentamente a mí sin soltarme del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! Ya te dije que me tengo que ir.

-Vamos no seas así... solo quiero conocerte un poco, nunca se conocen chicas tan bonitas como tú.

Estaba a punto de gritar, no quería que se enfadara y me golpeara, no sabía que hacer, estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Ya te ha dicho que la sueltes, ¿Acaso estás sordo?

Reconocí al momento esa voz, me giré y la vi allí, como se acercaba con esa mirada fría y amenazadora. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ah, ya, salió fuera a hablar con Beck, seguramente pasaría por aquí.

-Vaya otra chica guapa, esto se pone cada vez mejor.

-Ya me escuchaste, dejala, ¿No ves que nadie querría estar con alguien como tú?

-Eso es que no me conocéis preciosas, os encantaría.

-Lo dudo, eres tan asqueroso que tienes que hacer estas cosas para tener a una chica cerca, es verdaderamente penoso.

Miré al tipo que notaba como se enfadaba cada vez más, en un descuido aflojó mi agarre y me pude soltar y corriendo me fui al lado de Jade.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí..

-Escuchame zorra, no pintas nada aquí, esta señorita y yo estábamos pasando un buen rato hasta que llegaste, ¿Quién te crees? ¡Largate, antes de que yo te obligue! - se empezaba a acercar peligrosamente a nosotras, Jade solo sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Jade no sabía lo que era el miedo o qué? Desde que la conozco le hace frente a todo, no piensa en las consecuencias.

-No me hagas reír... - se acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo, seguramente él no se esperaría que una chica se atreviera a pegarle y le tomó por sorpresa, además deducí que por la borrachera que llevaba no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, suerte para nosotras.- Claro que pinto aquí.. como te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia, la próxima vez te irás sin dientes.

Jade se giró hacia mi, cogiéndome de la mano y marchándonos de aquel lugar, sonreí, me sentía entre feliz y desconcertada, me salvó de ese hombre y luego dijo que era suya, un destello de esperanza cruzó mi cuerpo y un sentimiento reconfortante me llenó al poder sentir su mano de nuevo, salimos de allí y nos alejamos varios metros, luego me soltó la mano.

-Entonces... estás bien, ¿No?

-Sí Jade.. gracias.

-De nada, ese tío si que tenía la cara dura...-Dijo acariciándose la mano con la que había golpeado al tipo.- Será mejor que entres, te estarán esperando. - la oí decir y luego se dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera! -me miró. -¿Qué haces aquí? Beck dijo que no vendrías.

-Solo vine a resolver un asunto que tenía pendiente.

-Antes.. dijiste que era tu novia.. ¿Por qu...- me interrumpió.

-Obviamente solo era para que no se te acercara más ese tio.- Que estúpida me sentí en ese momento. ¿Podía hacer una pregunta más obvia? - Tranquila Vega, ya me enteré esta mañana de que acabamos, no voy a insistir.

No me esperaba eso, ni siquiera le pregunté eso por algo relacionado a lo que dije esta mañana, pero ella parece que sí lo relacionó así.

-Jade.. yo no..

-No te disculpes,Vega, tienes razón, es mejor así...después de todo, solo era una perdida de tiempo.- me dolió

-¿Una perdida de tiempo? -solo asintió.- Eres... tan... ¡despreciable! No entiendo como una persona puede tener tan pocos.. sentimientos.

-Pues ya ves.- giró su cara y dejó de mirarme a los ojos.

-Sabes... estoy tan harta y cansada de que siempre me menosprecies, tal vez no fui lo que querías ni resulte ser lo que necesitabas, pero una cosa es cierta, ¡Fui más de lo que merecías! Lo peor es que no te puedo culpar, la culpa es mía por querer a alguien así, si me decepciono es porqué quizás esperaba demasiado de ti, nunca debí olvidar que eres Jade, tú no quieres a nadie, solo...solo miras por tu propio interés.

-Exacto, no es mi culpa querer un poco de diversión y que acabaras loca por mí, pero tranquila, es normal, después de todo soy irresistible. - Me dijo secamente con una sonrisa arrogante, no lo pude evitar, unas lagrimas de impotencia se me escaparon y mi irritación me llevo a hacer algo de lo que puede que me arrepienta, pero era lo que deseaba en ese momento, me acerqué y le di un bofetón en la mejilla torciendole la cara. Me sentía idiota, no hay nada más tonto que llorar por alguien que se rió todo el tiempo de ti. No lo entendía, no podía decirlo enserio, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarme a los ojos, era imposible que no sintiera nada después de todo.

Ella solo se giró, me dio una ultima mirada y se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

A veces, es necesario aceptar, respirar hondo y seguir adelante, y eso es lo que iba a hacer yo, se acabó, definitivamente, no habría mas Jade y yo, después de lo del viernes no quería saber nada más de ella, era posiblemente una de las personas que más me habían herido nunca, lo superaría, lo malo es que sé que los sentimientos cambian.. pero los recuerdos no, siempre me estarían persiguiendo, cada segundo a su lado había resultado inolvidable, y sería algo que me perseguiría toda mi vida, pero estaría dispuesta a superarlo, aunque es difícil olvidar a una persona que te hacía olvidar todo...

Pasé el fin de semana aislada en mi casa, temía que llegara el lunes y hacer frente a la realidad, pero no tenía más remedio.

Llegué a la escuela, caminé por el pasillo y me encontré con Cat en los casilleros, nos fuimos a clase y nos sentamos juntas,André entró luego y se puso a un lado nuestra, estábamos casi a mitad de la clase y la puerta se abrió, entonces la vi entrar, con pasos firmes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Jade llegas tarde.

-No me digas, ¿Lo adivinaste tú solo?- Sikowitz frunció el ceño.

-Toma asiento. - Se sentó junto a Beck, que este la miró detenidamente pero ella solo fijaba su vista al frente.

-Ups que incomodo ¿No? - me susurró Cat

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté desconcertada.

-Pues porqu... espera, ¿No lo sabes?

-¿El qué Cat?

-¡Nada, nada! - intentó disimular, demasiado tarde, ya había despertado mi interés.

-Noo Cat, ¡dimelo!

-¡Ayy, no es nada Tori!

-¿Qué es lo que no se Cat?

-¡Nadaaa! No insistas porfa ya te enterarás tú sola.

-Pero Cat no pued.. - me callé porque Sikowitz nos mandó guardar silencio.

Tocó el timbre y fuimos todos fuera ya que era la hora del almuerzo, yo estaba intentando persuadir a Cat de que me lo contara pero no cedía.

-No insistas Tori, ¡Si te lo cuento Jade se enfadaría conmigo! ¡Que te lo cuente ella que sois amigas también!

-Sabes que Jade no me cuenta nada, además... no seremos amigas nunca más.

-¿Por queee? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te lo cuento si tú me cuentas lo otro.

-¡Eso no vale!

-Ahh tú estabas haciendo lo mismo, ¡Yo no puse las reglas del juego!

-Eres mala Tori. - me susurró ya que Jade se acercaba, hasta sentarse con nosotros, más tarde vino Beck, me parecía raro que vinieran por separado pero no le di importancia. Estuve casi todo el almuerzo sin hablar, dedicándole toda mi atención a la hamburguesa que me estaba comiendo, Jade y yo no nos dirigimos ni una mirada ni una palabra desde el otro día, llegó un momento que estábamos todos callados la mayor parte del tiempo así que Cat decidió romper el silencio.

-¡Tori, se me olvidaba! Ayer me llamó Chris para que quedáramos las dos con él y con Tom. Le dije que primero te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Con quién?-pregunté distraída.

-Chris y Tom, ¡Los chicos del viernes! Tom dice que te fuiste sin despedirte de él y que quiere volver a verte, ¿Les digo que si? ¡Vamoooss! ¡Porfaaaaaaa!

-Ahh cieerto...

-¿Y esos quienes son? Veo que no perdisteis el tiempo, ni si quiera os vi.

-Claro porque tú estabas con Jade en esos momentos, Beck. - Él agachó la mirada y Jade le lanzó una mirada fulminante, a lo que Cat se calló de inmediato.

-¡Ya recuerdo! -dijo André.- Ay amiga.. Así que Tom... - solo lo miré mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara. -Ese es el chico que por poco te come en mitad del club ¿No? -Soltó una carcajada burlona.

-El mismo. -Dijo Cat soltando una pequeña risita, y yo solo le di un leve codazo para que parara,no le dí mucha importancia al comentario y bromas de André porque sé que apenas fue un simple beso,nada del otro mundo, dirigí levemente mi vista para Jade que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que estábamos diciendo, no le importaba que hubiera estado con otro, sinceramente me hubiera encantado verla celosa, aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Que exagerados sois..diles que sí Cat, estaría bien.

-¡Yaayy! Genial, ahora mismo se lo digo. - sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

-Vaya y parecía tonta - se escuchó en voz baja pero pude escucharla perfectamente, miré a Jade y tenía una sonrisa cínica en su cara mientras tenia su vista fija en su móvil, nunca se cansaría de insultarme, decidí ignorarla completamente.

Salí un momento de clase y me dirigí al baño, en el camino pude escuchar unos gritos en el pasillo, me acerqué con cuidado y pude ver que venían del cuarto del conserje, reconocí las voces al instante, vi que la puerta se abría y me escondí, me quedé observando y vi que Jade salía de allí y Beck detrás suya, este último cogiéndola del brazo para que parara.

-¡Jade!

-Dejame Beck, no tengo ganas de seguir con esta conversación.

-¿¡Enserio Jade!? Yo creo que es más que todo eso ¡No te creo!

-No me hagas repetírtelo, te lo dije el viernes y te lo acabo de dejar claro ahora otra vez-ella suspiró.-No quiero que esto continúe así, solo respeta mi decisión, ¿Está bien?

-No Jade, no puedo, ha sido tan... de repente, no lo entiendo, no te entiendo, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Toda pareja pasa por esto Beck.

-Vamos Jade.. No me creo que ya no sientas nada cuanto estás cerca mía - dijo él agarrándola de la cintura. - Que no sientes nada cuando sientes mis labios - Ella lo apartó cuando se acercó con la intención de besarla.

-Beck, teníamos muchos problemas últimamente..., es mejor permanecer un tiempo separados, necesito un tiempo para mi, sola.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Jade había dejado a Beck? ¿Por qué? Ella me dijo que no pensaba dejarlo nunca y por ese motivo decidí olvidarme de ella, y ahora... ya no están juntos, no entendía nada, ¿Lo había hecho por mi? Y si es así ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Estaba confundida, sentí un rayo de esperanza, quizás le había costado decidirse pero finalmente se había decantado por mí, necesitaba saberlo.

Vi que él se marchaba enfadado y Jade se quedó apoyada en la pared reflexionando, me iba a acercar a ella ya que tenía que pasar por ahí para ir al baño, decidí hacer como que no había escuchado nada. Caminé por el pasillo y vi que me miró, esperé que me dijera algo pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca, ya que ninguna nos hablábamos desde el viernes, pero decidí empezar yo.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en clase? -Le pregunté finalmente.

-¿Y tú?

-Solo iba al baño.

-Pues continua por donde ibas.

-¿Otra vez te vas a saltar la clase?

-No te importa.

-Tienes razón, además no me interesa lo que hagas. -Necesitaba sacarle el tema de Beck, y no sabía como.- Viniendo hacia aquí escuche alguien discutiendo, ¿Eras tú?

-Puede

-¿Con quién?

-Beck

-¿Por qué?

-Demasiadas preguntas, no te metas donde no te importa, además, ¿No dijiste que todo se acabó? No sé que intentas.. -No iba a conseguir sacarle nada a Jade, aparte tenía razón, no debía importarme más que pasara en su vida, había decidido olvidarla.

-Cierto Jade, tienes razón.- Aparté mi vista y fui al baño, luego volví a clase, estaba sentada al lado de Cat y entonces recordé hace unas horas, esto era a lo que se refería, que Jade y Beck habían terminado, ahora todo encajaba, quizás ella sabía algo más después de todo.

-Cat.. lo que estuviste apunto de decirme hoy era que Jade y Beck cortaron, ¿Verdad?

-¿Ya te lo ha contado Jade?

-Bueno.. más o menos.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije,¡Eres muy impaciente!.

-No me lo esperaba, la verdad...

-A mí no me sorprende... últimamente Jade estaba muy distante de él y las cosas que me contaba...

-¿Qué te contaba?

-¡No te lo puedo decir Tori!

-¿Otra vez Cat? ¡No me puedes dejar a la mitad!

-¡Pues no empieces tu con las preguntas!

Suspiré, sabía que por aquí no iba a sacar nada, esperaría que Jade viniera a hablar conmigo si es que lo hacía, yo no iba a intentarlo más puesto que fui yo quien decidió terminar con esto de una vez.

* * *

**_Primero siento haber tardado tanto en este capítulo, estaba con los últimos exámenes antes de navidad y no tenía de donde sacar tiempo, pero por fin todo se acabó y podré actualizar como siempre._**

**_Segundo muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me dejáis un review o simplemente seguís mi historia, me da muchos ánimos para seguirla :)_**

**_Respecto a lo de las Lizbians, yo encantada, Liz Gillies me tiene enamorada completamente :p y gracias también por tu review LindsayWest, el mas constructivo que he recibido hasta el momento haha, tengo que decir que me encantan tus historias también_** **_Espero seguir viéndoos a todos por aquí_**


	7. Chapter 7

Dos días, hacía dos días desde la última vez que hablé con Jade en el pasillo, dos días en los cuales ella no había ido a Hollywood Arts, dos días que no sabía nada de ella, hablé con Cat y tampoco sabía nada de Jade, nadie sabía donde estaba metida. No le escribí ningún mensaje ni la llamé, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome por saber algo de ella. En estos dos días Cat y yo habiamos quedado con esos chicos y empecé a conocer más a Tom, no habíamos parado de hablar, y esto de cierta manera me aliviaba, este chico me hacía olvidar aunque fuera por un momento las miles de cosas que pasaban por mi mente, que me tenían preocupada, me mantenía distraída.

Esa mañana llegaba tarde a clase, corrí por los pasillos y entré rápidamente a clase de Sikowitz

-Tori, llegas tarde.

-Lo sé, ¡Lo siento! Fue culpa de Trina.

-Vale Vale, ahora sube al escenario.- Dejé mi bolso junto a la silla libre que había al lado de André y subí.

-Beck, sube tú también.

En estos días Beck me había preguntado algunas veces si sabía algo de Jade, supongo que él tampoco había podido hablar con ella desde el día que se pelearon. Estuvimos ensayando lo que Sikowiz nos decía, hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y allí estaba ella, todos nos quedamos mirando y ella solo cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró en la clase.

-Vaya Jade.. llegas como..-dijo Sikowitz mirando su reloj.- como dos días tardes.

-Estuve ocupada.

-Está bien, siéntate, ya hablaremos luego.

Me quedé mirándola cada acción que hacía, se sentó al lado de la ventana y se puso a mirar por ella, como si nada de lo que le rodeara le importa, desde que entró en la clase no se quito sus Ray-ban negras que le tapaban esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando Sikowitz me llamó la atención por estar distraída, Beck y yo terminamos nuestras últimas lineas y luego me senté en mi sitio.

-Esta bien, Jade tu turno, al escenario, que hace ya días que no ensayas.- Ella solo se levantó y subió al escenario.- Cat, tu también.- Subió y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Jade, que esta solo le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Sikowitz les explicó sobre qué tenían que actuar, luego bajo del escenario para observar. Apenas habían empezado cuando éste interrumpió.

-Jade, quitate las gafas si no es molestia, se trata de ver las emociones de los personajes, para eso estamos aquí.- Vaciló unos segundos, y luego con un suspiro de resignación se las quitó, dejando ver las enormes ojeras que tenía bajo sus preciosos ojos, que ni el mejor maquillaje podía ocultar, como si no hubiera descansado en días.

-¡Vaya, está horrible!-Se escuchó una voz del fondo proveniente de Rex, Jade le lanzó una mirada fulminante. -Calla a tu estúpido muñeco o seré yo misma la que me encargue de que no vuelva a hablar en el resto de su vida.-soltó secamente.

-¡Cálmense! Chicas continúen.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos y la clase terminó, deseaba poder hablarle, pero ninguna lo hicimos, esperaba que ella lo hiciera primero ya que yo fui la que dije que todo se acabó entre nosotras, ahora debía aguantarme con mi decisión, y no solo por eso, si no que mi orgullo y dignidad no me permitía hacerlo, tenía que hacerme valer, pero era difícil, tenerla delante mía y notar su indiferencia.

Salimos todos del aula y vi que se quedó hablando con Cat, realmente la envidiaba aveces, parecía tener siempre el poder de acceder a Jade, cosa que a mi siempre me había costado.

En la hora del almuerzo tampoco hubo rastro de Jade, hasta que la vi de lejos, llevaba de nuevo sus Ray-ban negras,seguramente no quería que nadie le viera los ojos, e iba hablando por teléfono mientras que en la otra mano aguantaba un café, pasó de largo de nuestra mesa y se sentó sola en una más atrás, los demás se quedaron mirando extrañados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jade? Esta muy rara, quiero decir, más aún.

-No seas tonto André, no se quiere sentar con nosotros porque Beck esta aquí, obviamente- Dijo Rex

-No lo sé, otras veces que cortamos nos sentábamos todos juntos, no sé que pensar... Tori ¿Tú sabes algo? -simplemente negué con la cabeza y volví mi vista al sandwich que me estaba comiendo.

-Chicos voy a ir a acompañar a Jade, no quiero que este sola, luego hablamos ¿Vale?- dijo Cat y se fue con ella.

Tocó el timbre de final de clases, ya estaba yendo hacia fuera cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y me paró.- Espera Tori.- Me giré, era Beck.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Eh.. sí, claro.- Nos dirigimos fuera donde no hubiera mucha gente.

-Bueno, tú dirás.

-Yo.. a ver, no sé como decírtelo.. solo quiero que me ayudes con Jade.- Me cambió la expresión por completo, ya me imaginaba lo siguiente que iba a decir y no me gustaba.-Ya sabes que terminamos.., bueno, esta vez ella me dejó, sé que os habéis vuelto muy amigas y esperaba que me pudieras echar una mano, como la ayudaste a ella aquella vez...

No, no, no, era lo último que quería, no podía pedirme esto, se me revolvía el estomago nada más de pensar en las últimas semanas que Jade había estado engañando a Beck conmigo, y la verdad es que disfruté cada momento sin preocuparme por los sentimientos de Beck, mi buen amigo Beck, ¿En qué momento me había vuelto tan mala persona? Y ahora él aquí solo pidiéndome ayuda para volver con su novia, la cuál probablemente haya tenido yo parte de culpa en que corte con él, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-Beck yo.. no sé..

-Vamos Tori, ¡Por favor! Jade ha estado muy rara y fría últimamente, solo falta a clases y nadie sabe donde va, además, ya has visto hoy con las pintas que ha venido, a mí nunca me ha contado nada, pero probablemente a ti y Cat sí, solo quiero ayudarla y que me deje quererla, no pido más.

-Beck, tampoco soy tan amiga de Jade, ya sabes que se porta mal conmigo, no me valora, a mí tampoco me cuenta nada de su vida, además hace unos días discutimos y no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con ella, lo siento Beck...-Él solo suspiró.

-Está bien Tori. -Bufó con resignación.- Si sabes algo de porqué está así, solo dímelo ¿Vale? Me preocupa...

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien...

Mentí, yo también estaba preocupada, no sé que esta haciendo Jade con su vida, primero ignora a todo el mundo, iba sola, faltaba a clase y cuando venía tenía unas pintas horribles, como si hiciera de todo menos dormir, estaba por preguntarle a Cat si sabía algo, pero debía parar esto, había decidido ponerle final, ella parecía ya no importarle yo lo más mínimo, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir yo preocupándome como una estúpida? Porque la quería, claro, que pregunta más tonta... esto iba a ser largo y difícil de superar, pero terminaría consiguiéndolo, no me hacía bien.

Estaba tirada en el sofá, vaya tarde más aburrida, había quedado con Tom pero le había surgido un imprevisto y no podía venir al final, así que aquí estaba,sin hacer nada, comiendo galletas mientras veía la televisión, hasta que una voz chillona hace que por poco salte del sofá.

-¡TORIII!- la voz de Trina resonaba en mis oídos.

-¡Trina no hagas eso! ¡No hace falta que grites!

-¡Voy a matar a esa amiga tuya, te lo juro!.- seguía gritando mientras venía hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué dices?-dije incorporándome en el sofá para verla

-¡A la friki de negro tan desagradable!

-¿Jade? -pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, Jade, ¡Quién si no!

-A ver Trina, cálmate, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Me robó a mi novio!- Esto cada vez se hacía mas extraño, no entendía nada, Trina ni siquiera tenía novio.

-Trina tu no tienes novio...

-¡Pero lo sería en un futuro! Esta mañana mi amiga Jenny, que trabaja en el club que fuisteis el otro día, me dijo que ayer por la noche Jade estuvo con Rick toda la noche ¡Con mi Ricky! ¡¿Qué se cree?!

No podía ser, ¿Jade con otro chico? Imposible, hace nada que lo ha dejado con Beck, y en cierta manera conmigo, además, Jade no estaba con cualquiera, debía haberse equivocado de chica, no tenía sentido.- ¿Y se puede saber quien es Rick?.- Pregunté.

-¿No sabes quien es Rick? ¿En que mundo vives hermanita? Se graduó el año pasado de Hollywood Arts, moreno, alto, guapo.. un sueño hecho realidad.- Suspiró, Trina tenía un serio problema, siempre se obsesionaba cada mes con un chico nuevo.- ¡Así que dile a tu amiguita que se aleje de mi amor!

-Trina creo que Jenny se ha equivocado de chica, dudo que sea Jade.

-¡Te juro que era ella! ¡Les hizo una foto y aunque no se veía muy claro se notaba que era ella! Así que ya le puedes estar avisando de que no me robe a mi chico ¡o tendrá problemas!.- se fué escaleras arriba maldiciendo cosas en voz baja que no se entendían a cada paso que daba.

Estaba confundida, muy confundida, y dolida también, quizás eran celos, no me gustaba, no, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Jade con Beck, pero, ¿Con otra persona? No lo asimilaba, no podía ser, además Jade no era así ¿Cuánto había tardado en irse con otro? ¿Días? ¡No podía ser! Vale.. no me puedo quejar, el mismo día que terminé con ella me besé con Tom, pero era distinto, ¿O no? Eso daba igual, me dolía, mucho, aún tenía la esperanza dentro de mí de que si le importara,de que había dejado a Beck por mí, me gustaba pensar eso, pero no, bastaba de engañarme, Jade era así, jugaba con la gente, hacía lo que le apetecía y convenía, y quizás esa fue la faceta que más me gustaba de ella, hacía lo que quería sin darle explicaciones a los demás, tomaba sus propias decisiones sin influenciarse de nadie y demostraba su forma de ser a pesar de las consecuencias que tendrían... Así era la Jade de la que me enamoré, yo enamorada de Jade... quien lo diría, quizás solo debíamos zanjar el tema, quizás hablándolo y terminando como amigas haría todo más sano, como siempre había sido, de esta forma, sin hablarnos e ignorándonos, solo nos hacíamos más daño, al menos yo, era incomodo cuando estábamos todos los amigos juntos y ni nos mirábamos a los ojos, debíamos hablar, además podría enterarme que le pasaba últimamente, me tenía en un sin vivir.

Al día siguiente aún iba con la duda de si hablar con ella o no, si se me presentaba la oportunidad lo haría, no iría a buscarla expresamente, solo si me la encontraba, eso haría, pero me temo que hoy no sería el día, otra vez había faltado ¿Enserio? Era más fácil contar los días que iba a clase que los que faltaba a la semana, le pregunté a Cat si sabía algo, me dijo que no, no sé porqué me sonó a que me ocultaba algo, pero decidí hacer caso omiso.

En el almuerzo estábamos juntos en una mesa, estaban hablando de tonterías, yo solo permanecí callada, estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos, no me reconozco, últimamente estoy todo el día así, ¿Qué había sido de mi?

-¡Wow mirad eso!- soltó Robbie

-Si tuvieras una de esas seguro que no tendrías problema con las chicas.-dijo Rex, todos miramos a los aparcamientos y escuchamos un fuerte ruido de un motor que se iba acercando, entonces divisamos como una moto se estacionaba, la persona que iba detrás se bajo primero mientras la que llevaba la moto apagaba el motor, la primera que se bajó e iba detrás se quitó el casco, y me quedé helada, ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿Era esa Jade? Inmediatamente fijé mi vista en la otra persona y vi que se bajaba de la moto y se quedaba apoyada en esta mientras se quitaba el casco, era un chico, alto, moreno, guapo.. espera, ¿Era este el Rick del que hablaba Trina ayer?

-¿Esa es Jade?-preguntó André.

-¿Qué hace con Rick? -dijo Beck con un tono molesto

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunté

-No lo conozco, pero sé quien es, estudiaba aquí, ¿Que mierda hace con Jade?

-Hey tranquilo hermano, solo será un amigo.

-O quizás ya te ha sustituido -soltó Rex y Robbie le tapó la boca mientras Beck lo miraba enfurecido. Entonces era verdad lo que me contó Trina ayer, ¿De verdad estaba con ese? Volví a fijar mi vista a donde estaban, él seguía apoyado en la moto y Jade enfrente suya, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras le susurraba algo al oído, ella puso sus manos sobre las de él quitandolas de encima de ella y sonrió con superioridad, ella se dio media vuelta y él la cogió del brazo parandola mientras le decía algo con una sonrisa, mierda,desde aquí no se escuchaba nada, me estaba hirviendo la sangre, odiaba ver como la tocaba, ella se soltó de su agarre, al menos me aliviaba ver que ella no ponía de su parte, estuvo a punto de irse cuando se giró y lo besó, se empezaron a escuchar susurros por todas las mesas, seguro que todos estaban comentando la escenita, no podía seguir viendo más, quité la vista y volví a mirar a mis amigos, que estaban sorprendidos, Beck estaba enfurecido, estuvo a punto de levantarse si no es por André que lo paró.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡Le voy a partir la cara a ese desgraciado!.- La verdad me parecía buena idea, yo apoyaría a Beck.

Jade pasó por al lado de nuestra mesa, sin la intención de pararse, pero Beck no se pudo aguantar.- ¡¿Estás con ese!? -le gritó, ella se paró y lo miró.- No.-Respondió

-Oh vamos Jade, ¡Todos te acabamos de ver!

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que 'y qué'? No puedes negar lo evidente.

-Que me bese con alguien no quiere decir que esté con él.-Ella dijo esto último mirándome fijamente, me perdí un momento en sus preciosos ojos, pareció que estuvimos siglos mirándonos, y solo fue un segundo hasta que apartó su vista a Beck,.- Además, tu y yo ya no estamos Beck.

-Me da igual, tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos ignoras y solo faltas y faltas, ¿De qué vas?- Beck se estaba atreviendo a decir lo que ninguno habíamos hecho, yo estaba bastante atenta, quizás obtendría respuestas. Ella soló rió secamente.- No creo que sea asunto tuyo.- luego solo se marchó.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias tanto a los que me leéis como a los que me dejáis un review, y jathanjori98 gracias por tu palabras, me animan a seguir escribiendo, respecto a los reviews al principio apenas tenía y llegue a pensar que no gustó mi historia pero ya veo que no es así, y realmente me alegra un montón :)_**

**_Y sobre el fic, en el próximo capítulo por fin hay más Jori :P_**


	8. Chapter 8

No sé porque me esperaba una respuesta así de Jade, después de lo que pasó en el almuerzo coincidimos en las siguientes clases pero no hablamos, ella me pilló alguna que otra vez que la estaba mirando, yo solo quitaba mi vista de repente. Tocó el timbre y fui a mi casillero a dejar los libros, luego cerré y me asusté cuando vi alguien apoyado en el casillero de al lado mirándome.

- Joder que susto.

-Te asustas fácilmente.- me dijo Jade, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos, ¿Enserio estaba Jade aquí hablándome o estaba soñando?

-Eres tú que apareces de repente.

-Si no estuvieras tan distraída me hubieras visto venir.

-Da igual Jade.. ¿Qué quieres?- Se calló un segundo, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¡Dios! ¿Habría venido a hablar conmigo de todo? En serio necesitaba que hablara ya.

-Sikowitz me dijo que tenías los guiones que repartió esta mañana, yo no estaba y necesito el mío.-Rebusqué en mi bolso y luego se lo di.. -Si no faltaras tanto...

-¿También me vas a dar la charla?

-No te voy a dar la charla Jade, eres mayorcita para saber lo que haces, solo espero que seas consciente...-ella solo frunció el ceño.- Los demás solo nos preocupamos por ti.

-Creo que cada uno debería preocuparse por sus propios asuntos y no meterse en lo de los demás.

-Quizás tu seas así pero la mayoría de los humanos no pueden evitar preocuparse por la gente que quiere, aunque tú al final vas a conseguir todo lo contrario.

-Mira Tori..-guardó silencio un segundo y se paso una mano por el pelo.- Da igual, no voy a entrar en esto, cada cuál tiene distintos puntos de vista, me tengo que ir.- Iba a contestar pero ya se estaba girando y yéndose.

Me había sabido a poco, quería que volviera y siguiera hablándome, no entendía que acababa de pasar, me había quedado igual que antes, pero al menos Jade se había dignado a hablarme, y ya era un gran paso.

Me fui hacia fuera a buscar a Trina para irnos, deseaba salir ya, por fin era viernes y podría disfrutar este fin de semana como se debía, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando alguien dijo mi nombre, me giré.

-¿Qué pasa Sikowitz?

-Que suerte, pensaba que ya te habías ido.-dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba, parándose a tomar aire.- He hecho una modificación en la obra, por lo tanto los guiones de esta mañana ya no valen, aquí esta el nuevo.- dijo dándomelo.

-Pero aquí solo hay uno.- lo cogí.- ¿Y los demás?

-Bueno... he pensado que podrías hacerle fotocopias y repartirselo a los demás.-decía casi alejándose.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es viernes, ¡no quiero estar todo el fin de semana buscando a todos para repartiselos, tengo una vida!

-Muchas gracias Tori, no olvides hacerlo, el lunes tenéis que sabéroslo para empezar a ensayar, ¡Me tengo que ir!.- dijo ya bastante lejos de mí.

-¡SIKOWITZ!-grité, pero ya se había ido, maldito profesor irresponsable, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer yo su trabajo? Suspiré pesadamente y me fui fuera donde Trina ya me estaba esperado.

Nada más llegar a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, deseaba poder dormir un par de horas, estaba muy cansada. Mi móvil empezó a sonar y me despertó, aún con los ojos cerrados lo busqué con mi mano por la mesilla y lo único que conseguí fue tirarlo al suelo ¡Mierda! Odio que me despierten, y odio aún mas no acordarme de ponerlo en silencio. Me incorporé pesadamente y lo cogí del suelo, contestando.

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Hey, pensé que te alegrarías de hablar conmigo.-Reconocí la voz, era Tom.

-Perdón, perdón.. es que estaba durmiendo y me despertaste.

-Si quieres te dejo seguir durmiendo.

-No, da igual, ya estoy en pie.

-Como quieras, solo era para decirte si querías quedar esta tarde.-No tenía ningún plan, así que era una buena opción.

-Claro, ¿A qué hora?

-Ya te enviare un mensaje luego, ¿Vale? Te dejo Tori que no puedo hablar ahora, un besazo.

-Hasta luego.- colgué. Hacía días que no lo veía y se había vuelto muy amigo mio, no solo un simple amigo, amigo con derecho a roce se podría decir, aún no estaba claro en la situación que estaba nuestra relación, no le habíamos puesto nombre, mis amigos decían que era como mi novio, pero no, ni siquiera él me había dicho nada ni yo a él.

Estuve pensando, podría aprovechar que Tom tiene coche e ir a repartir los guiones, a mis amigos se los podría dar mañana o esta noche cuando quede con ellos, pero a los demás que no conozco podría dárselos esta misma tarde y así tener el fin de semana libre, más vale que Sikowitz me suba la nota por tomarme estas molestias.

Estuve toda la tarde de un lado para otro con Tom repartiendo los libretos, por fin había acabado, solo me faltaba los de mis amigos, que los vería esta noche, y el de Jade... no sabía que iba a hacer, seguramente ella no iría esta noche a cenar con nosotros, así que tendría que ir a su casa a llevárselo, ya era tarde así que lo mejor era dejarlo para mañana.

Al día siguiente me levanté a medio día y me preparé para ir a casa de Jade, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que podía pasar, si terminaríamos hablando o simplemente seguiríamos como hasta ahora, miré la hora y eran las doce de la mañana, el autobús ya estaría por llegar.

Estaba frente a su casa,llamé al timbre y esperé en la puerta, estuve esperando como un par de minutos y nadie abría, ¿Estaría en casa? Volví a llamar con la esperanza de que alguien abriera, y a los pocos segundos escuché unas pisadas que se acercaban pesadamente al otro lado de la puerta, luego esta se abrió y me quedé un poco shockeada viendo a la persona que se encontraba ahí parada, no era Jade, era una chica joven, como de mi edad se podría decir, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos verdes ¿Quién era? Me quedé aún más fría cuando fijé mi vista, ¿Estaba viendo bien? La chica iba solamente en bragas y con una camiseta algo arrugada puesta, con su melena castaña un poco desordenada cayéndole sobre los hombros, salí de mi trance cuando ella me habló.

-¿Necesitas algo?.- Me dijo con voz soñolienta mientras se frotaba un ojo con su mano.

-Yo.. eh..-tragué saliva y retomé la compostura.- Venía buscando a Jade...

-Ah..si, está arriba, pasa.- Se echó a un lado dejándome sitio y entré al salón. No entendía nada, ¿Quién sería esta chica y por qué parecía que había pasado la noche aquí? Vale, no me gustaba nada las miles de respuestas que se estaban pasando por mi mente, pero, ¿Qué más podía pensar si no? Estaba casi en ropa interior si no fuera por esa camiseta, y había dormido con Jade, de eso estaba segura.

-Espera, iré a buscarla.- Me dijo y luego dio un par de pasos cuando escuchamos la voz de Jade, que provenía de las escaleras.- Ah, pues creo que ya viene ahí.

-¿Quién era?.-Dijo Jade terminando de bajar las escaleras mientras se colocaba bien un mechón de su pelo.- Tori...- Se quedó callada, seguro que mi visita la pilló por sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venía a traerte una cosa.

-Bueno...yo voy a ir arriba a vestirme, os dejo hablar.-Dijo la chica y luego subió para arriba, la seguí con mi vista hasta que desapareció, Jade aclaró su garganta y dirigí mi vista a ella.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que darme?

-Solo es un guión...-La miré bien y la analicé, iba igual que la otra chica a diferencia de que llevaba unos minishorts de sport negros que le tapaban, continué hablando.-Sikowitz hizo unos cambios y me obligó a repartirlos este fin de semana ya que el lunes empezamos a ensayar. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pretende que nos la estudiemos en un par de días?

-Hemos estado trabajando la obra un par de semanas, pero no había un guión definitivo, si hubieras venido a clase te hubieras enterado.-Hice una pausa.- Pero ya veo que tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer.-Dije irónicamente.

Ella solo me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de lado.- Tienes razón... esto lo disfruto mucho más.- dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras, lo que no me sentó nada bien, no quería imaginarme lo que había estado haciendo Jade estos últimos días. Escuché unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, era esa chica, terminó de bajar y se puso al lado de Jade.

-Te he cogido esta camiseta.- dijo señalándose a si misma.- Anoche le rompistes un par de botones a la mía.- Dijo esto último en un tono más bajo pero pude escucharlo perfectamente, además esa sonrisa pícara que puso no ayudó a disimularlo mucho, me fastidiaba, mucho, mis sospechas se confirmaban cada vez más, y no, no quería aceptarlo, me negaba, primero con Rick y ahora con esta chica, me moría de celos, para que iba a mentir. Jade solo le asintió sin decir mucho más.- Bueno Jade, me voy ya, ¿Vale? Llámame cuando quieras.- Le sonrió y antes de irse le dio un rápido beso en los labios, justo al separarse Jade me miró y yo aparté mi vista rápidamente fijándola al suelo.

No conocía a esta chica pero ya la odiaba, no quería que tocara a mi Jade, ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan posesiva? No me gustaba ser así, pero pensaba que era la única chica que había estado con Jade, lo de chicos ya lo sabia, pero con mujeres pensaba que yo era la única, que había sido algo especial entre las dos, y me decepcionaba un poco saber que no, que me podía sustituir.

-Bueno hasta luego.. em..-la chica se quedó delante mía parada esperando que le contestara.

-Tori.-le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo Ashley, encantada.-Me dedicó una sonrisa también y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.-Ya nos veremos.-Luego solo se fue. Me giré y miré a Jade que había estado callada, ella solo bostezó y se dirigió a la cocina, yo fui detrás.

-Puedes dejar el guión por ahí.- me dijo señalando la encimera y luego puso en marcha su cafetera. Yo abrí mi bolso y saqué el libreto dejándolo donde me había dicho.

-¿Vas a ir a los ensayos o no?

-Supongo, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-¿Enserio lo preguntas? -Ella asintió.- Por todo lo que faltas, Jade, por qué iba a ser.

-No exageres, lo dices como si hiciera meses que no voy a Hollywood Arts, solo falto algunos días a la semana.-Sonreí cinicamente.

-_Algunos días a la semana_.-repetí lo último que había dicho en tono de broma.- Es verdad, esos días te dedicas a "disfrutarlos".- dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Que más te da que falte, si nos ignoramos cuando voy.- Dijo secamente. Me descolocó, dijo en un momento todo lo que yo llevaba pensando en que habláramos esta semana.

-No te ignoro, solo quiero ver si haces un esfuerzo en hablar tú conmigo.

-Tu lo quisiste así.

-Tú me llevaste a quererlo así.

-Vale Vega, no tengo ganas de discutir, estoy cansada.- dijo dándole un sorbo a la taza de café que se había servido.

-Oh vaya, pobrecita, ¿Perdiste toda tu energía con Ashley?-dije con tono molesto, ella fijo su vista en mis ojos.

-Algo así.

-Vamos Jade, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Primero ese tal Rick, y ahora esta chica, Ashley, ¿A qué juegas?

-No juego a nada.-Dio un sorbo a su café.- Salgo a pasármelo bien y aveces conoces gente, y pasa lo que pasa, ¿Qué problema hay? No soy la única persona en el mundo que se trae a alguien a casa a pasar un buen rato, tú lo hiciste con ese tal Tom.

-Yo no me acosté con Tom la primera noche ni lo he hecho después..-suspiré. -No se trata de con quien acostarse Jade, si no de con quien vale la pena amanecer.-Ella solo permaneció callada, dejó su taza de café y se acercó lentamente a mi, yo retrocedí un paso encontrándome contra la encimera, ella siguió avanzando y se puso delante mía acorralándome, con sus manos apoyadas en la encimera a ambos lados de mí.

Estábamos mirándonos a los ojos, yo estaba muy nerviosa, hacía mucho que no la tenía tan cerca de mi, permanecimos unos segundos así y luego dirigió su vista lentamente a mi cuello, levantó una de sus manos para apartar mi pelo de ahí. Temblé levemente al sentir su mano rozar mi cuello.

-Yo no soy la única que no pierdo el tiempo por lo que veo.- Tenía su vista fijada en mi cuello, bajé de mi nube en cuanto me di cuenta del por qué, justo ayer Tom me hizo un chupetón ahí. Puse mi mano para taparlo enseguida y la rocé con la suya, no podía hacerme esto, deseaba abalanzarme encima suya y besarla.- Es de Tom ¿No?.- Asentí tímidamente. Soltó una leve risa asqueada.

-Vaya, me voy a tener que molestar, a mí nunca me dejabas.

-Cuando me fui a dar cuenta ya me lo había hecho... además, siempre te paraba porque ya sabes lo que suponía que alguien me lo viera...-dije en un tono bajo, tenerla tan cerca me hacía sentir vulnerable y perdía toda la fuerza con la que había venido.

-¿Estás con él?- Deslizó la mano que tenía en mi cuello por mi mentón y me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Algo así..-Tragué saliva mientras me perdía en sus preciosos ojos azules, de verdad me estaba volviendo loca, no sé que pretendía. Ella sonrió.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- Me susurró al oído tan cerca que su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Luego movió su cara lentamente de ahí casi rozándola con la mía hasta quedarnos frente a frente a pocos centímetros. Ya estaba jugando conmigo otra vez, debía parar, esto no llegaba a ningún lado, recordé porqué había empezado todo, Jade solo me usaba, ni si quiera dejó a Beck por mí, porque luego no vino ni a buscarme, solo se dedicó a estar con otras personas y a pasar de mí, y hasta que ella no diera el paso no iba a hablar de eso, solo quería quitar la tensión que había entre nosotras y volver a como cuando nos conocimos, sin problemas y sin ninguna relación especial entre nosotras.

-Jade para.- La aparté y ella se dejó, retrocediendo un par de pasos, tenía esa sonrisa triunfante en la cara, estúpida Jade. -¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Nada en concreto.

-Pues deja de comportarte así, ya no tenemos nada que ver.

-Lo sé.

-Solo venía a traerte el guión, y decirte que paso de malos rollos, nada será como antes, pero deberíamos dejar esto de ignorarnos a un lado,sobre todo por nuestros amigos, no se merecen que separemos el grupo.

-Como quieras.

-Entonces será... será como cuando nos conocimos.

-Como cuando nos conocimos...-repitió pensativa.- Es un buen momento, fue cuando la casualidad mas bonita llegó a mi vida.- dijo mirándome. Me pilló por sorpresa, ¿En serio Jade acababa de decirme eso? Me derretía cuando la escuchaba decirme algo bonito, juraría que hasta llegué a ruborizarme un poco, no sabía que decir, ella se giró a coger de nuevo su taza de café y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina y se puso seria al momento, iba a contestar pero justo me interrumpió.

-Tori, es hora de que te vayas, ¿Está bien? Tengo cosas que hacer.- Me dijo apresuradamente y luego salió de la cocina para que la siguiera, me acompañó hasta la puerta y luego se despidió de mí, no entendía nada, de un momento a otro me había casi echado de su casa, ni me pude despedir correctamente, solo oí por último un "Te veo el lunes".

* * *

_**Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por los últimos reviews, y siento tardar un poco más en publicar, las vacaciones me tienen absorbida totalmente, y bueno, tengo un par de cosas que decir...**_

_**Acepto todo tipo de reviews y los agradezco, pero al igual que lo respeto no me hace mucha gracia leer ese tipo de comentarios que dicen que la historia estaría mejor entre hombre y mujer, ¿En serio? Si no os gustan leer cosas de una pareja del mismo sexo simplemente no lo leáis, y me lo tomo tan en serio porque soy bisexual y no me gusta como se trata ese tema... Y ya que me estoy sincerando, confesaré que los flashback de los primeros capítulos están basados en una experiencia propia con una chica que conocía... obviamente cambiando la personalidad de los personajes y alguna cosas acorde a la historia,pero sí, es algo por lo que pasé, y que no terminó nada bien hahaha**_

_**Y otra cosa es, no sé si escribir algún capítulo desde la perspectiva de Jade, nunca lo he hecho porque veo que es un personaje difícil de llevar y no me gustaría cambiarle ni salirme de su personalidad, ¿Qué opináis?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ayer me acosté tarde dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en casa de Jade, intentaba entenderla pero no sé que es lo que pasa por su mente, en un momento esta borde y en otros simpática, me puede hacer sentir lo peor del mundo y en otros momentos lo más especial, y sobre todo cuando se acerca tan peligrosamente a mí, parece que me va a besar y al segundo hace que la odie, le encanta hacerme sentir así, le encanta saber que tenía ese control sobre mí.

Miré la hora del despertador que estaba en mi mesita, era medio día todavía, ayer al final no quedé con mis amigos porque no me sentía bien, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, decidimos dejarlo para hoy así que finalmente los vería esta noche. Encendí mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de André.

_"Hoy fiesta en Moon, pídele entradas a tu hermana!"_

Y yo que creía que íbamos a ir a cenar tranquilamente, al final acabaríamos en el dichoso club de la otra vez.

_"No podemos ir simplemente a cenar?_ :("

A los pocos minutos me contestó.

_"Ni lo sueñes, no seas aburrida!_ _Es sábado, hay que disfrutarlo"_

_"Como queráis..."_

¿Qué le pasa últimamente a la gente con eso de que hay que disfrutar? Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de la cama, me di una larga ducha hasta espabilarme y luego bajé al salón, Trina estaba tumbada en el sofá.

-Trina ¿Sigues repartiendo entradas de ese club?

-Sí, ¿Por?

-Pues para que me des, qué si no. -Se quedó pensativa.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De si va Jade.

-¿Qué más te da?

-No me cae bien.- En serio, Trina está loca, aún estaba enfadada por lo de Jade y Rick, ni si quiera era amiga de ese Rick y se ponía así.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? Por dios Trina, ni tú estás con él ni Jade está con él, deja de comportarte así.

-Me parece que alguien se va a quedar sin entradas...-Se giró y siguió viendo la tele, suspiré.

-No creo que Jade venga hoy, si quieres estar enfadada con ella es tú problema, a mí no me metas Trina.

-Es fácil decirlo porque no sabes que se siente.- Mi yo interior se tuvo que reír, Trina no se podía imaginar cuanto sabía lo que se sentía verla con otro, pero era algo que me tenía que guardar para mí.

-Vale Trina, como digas... ¿Me las darás o no?

-Está bieeen... luego te las doy.

-Genial.- sonreí satisfecha y volví a mi habitación ya que no me interesaba para nada el programa de famosos que estaba viendo Trina en el salón. Ahora que ella lo había mencionado no sabía si Jade iba a venir o no, en realidad no me quedó muy claro lo que hablamos en su casa, ¿Habíamos solucionado algo? Obvio que no todo, pero no sé si la parte de que volveríamos a hablar quedó clara, me echó tan de repente de su casa... No entendía nada, con Jade no se podía mantener una conversación seria, al final siempre me acababa acosando, ignorando o contestándome sarcásticamente.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar y vi que tenía un mensaje de Cat

_"Torii, ¿Tú vas a invitar a Tom hoy? Yo se lo he dicho a Chris pero le da vergüenza"_

No había caído, Tom y Chris aún no conocen a nuestros amigos y ya iba siendo hora, no tenía ganas de escribir mensajes así que llamé directamente a Cat.

-¿Digaa?

-Cat, soy Tori.

-¡Te he enviado un mensaje!

-Por eso mismo te llamo Cat... escúchame, yo ayer quedé con Tom y me dijo que hoy no podía quedar, pero puedes invitar tú a Chris.

-Ya se lo he dicho pero no quiere venir solo, ¡Es tonto! Le da vergüenza por que no conoce a nadie.

-Nos conoce a nosotras, suficiente que es, así que dile que esta noche lo quiero ver allí eh.

-Bueeeno yo lo intento convencer de nuevo, ¡luego hablamos!

-Venga chao, hasta después Cat.

Estuve toda la tarde sin hacer mucho más, esperando que se hiciera de noche, ya tenía las entradas en mi poder y había elegido la ropa que me iba poner, además me llegó un mensaje de Cat diciendo que por fin Chris había accedido, ya solo faltaba que mis amigos conocieran a Tom, la verdad es que me hacía mucha ilusión, ya organizaré una comida o algo próximamente.

Era la hora y ya estaba en la puerta del club con André y Robbie esperando a los demás, una vez que llegaron Beck, Cat y Chris entramos juntos y nos sentamos donde la otra vez, un par de mesas más hacia adelante. A los chicos les cayó bastante bien Chris y estaban juntos hablando sobre un tema de fútbol que ni a Cat ni a mi nos interesaba, así que decidimos ir a por unas bebidas.

Estábamos en la barra, bueno, más bien estaba yo intentando hacerme hueco entre la gente, ¡Dios! es una locura lo que hay que esperar para pedir una copa, Cat al ser más bajita estaba atrás mía esperando, cuando por fin se acercó el camarero me giré a preguntarle a Cat que quería, pero estaba distraída mirando hacia un lado.

-¡Cat, Cat! -Seguía sin hacerme caso.- ¡Oye Cat! Dime ya que te pido, rápido.

-Oye Tori... ¿Es esa Jade?-me dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia donde tenía fija su vista y señaló, inmediatamente miré allí y vi su silueta de espalda, y como su pelo negro y mechas azules le caían sobre los hombros, era ella, estaba segura, era fácil distinguirla. -¡No me habíais dicho que la habíais invitado!

-Cat, nadie la ha invitado... no ha venido con nosotros, ¿No ves que está con otra gente?-volví a mirarla y la vi que estaba con un chico, hablando muy cerca, ¿Era Rick? ¿O acaso era otra nueva presa de Jade? Poco a poco me iba decepcionando más.

-¡Pues voy a saludarla!-Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa y se empezó a alejar.

-¡No! ¡Cat! ¡Espera! -Intenté agarrarla del brazo pero ya estaba lejos de mí, no me apetecía ver a Jade, pero no podía dejar que mi pequeña e inocente amiga se perdiera por aquí y se quedara sola, así que la seguí y llegué justo atrás de ella cuando ya estaba llamando a Jade y ésta girándose.

-¡Hola Jade! Joo si llego a saber que venías te podías haber quedado con nosotros...

-Hey Cat...Lo siento, ya tenía otros planes- Respondió y luego me miró a mi.-Hola Tori. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa en forma de saludo y luego desvié un poco mi vista distraídamente para evitar tener que mirarla más a los ojos.

-Claro como tienes ya otros amigos...-dijo Cat tristemente.

-No son amigos.- Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el chico con el que estaba la agarraba por la cintura y le decía algo al oído.- Oye, me tengo que ir, nos están esperando por allí, ya nos vemos Cat... y Tori.-Mi pequeña amiga pelirroja se despidió un poco triste de ella, yo le dije un "Adiós" y luego volvimos a nuestro sitio.

Estuvimos charlando todos juntos, aún seguía con Jade en mi cabeza, no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera por aquí y que la pudiera ver con ese tío por aquí, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Después de un rato empezó a juntarse un cúmulo de personas en el centro de la pista y a alborotarse el ambiente, dirigimos nuestra vista allí pero no se veía nada con la gente, decidimos ignorarlo ya que sería la típica discusión de sábado por la noche, algo inevitable en los clubs supongo, seguí hablando y bromeando con Cat y Chris, de verdad me encantaba la pareja que hacían, Chris sabe tratar genial a Cat, quiero decir, es Cat, a veces es difícil mantener una conversación con ella, pero él era encantador, estábamos riéndonos cuando Robbie vino alterado corriendo, diciendo palabras sin sentido.

-Robbie cálmate tío, respira primero y luego habla.- dijo André.

-¡Es Jade!

-¿Jade?- repetí sin entender que pasaba.

-Pasé por allí y era ella, ¡Se está peleando con alguien!- A todos nos cambió la expresión de repente, Beck se levantó de su sitio al momento y yo con él detrás.

-¿Dónde está?-Dijo él.

-¡Allí!-señaló al centro de la pista, donde antes habíamos visto a la gente y decidimos ignorar por completo. Beck fue corriendo hasta allí y yo lo seguí, supongo que los demás vendrían detrás pero en este momento lo único a lo que prestaba atención era a sacar a Jade de allí y pararla, sabía que una vez que la encendían ella no iba a parar, era así, siempre tenía que quedar por encima.

Nos metimos entre la gente casi empujando, haciéndonos paso hasta llegar, se había hecho un pequeño círculo alrededor de Jade y otra chica, con la que se estaba peleando, la gente solo se dedicaba a mirar sin intentar pararlas ¡Malditos estúpidos! Beck corriendo entró y agarró a Jade por atrás frenándola y la arrastró un par de pasos para alejarla, pero ella forcejeaba intentando soltarse y no paraba de insultar a la otra chica, que está permanecía quieta pero también entro en el juego de insultarse.

-¡Jade para ya!- le grité lo más que pude y me acerqué hasta donde estaba Beck sujetándola, ella me miró y luego bajó la mirada, relajándose un poco.- ¡¿En qué estás pensando!?-volví a gritarle.

No contestó, se soltó del agarre de Beck y se quedó quieta, escuché unos pasos acercarse, era la otra chica ¿Era estúpida? Ahora que habíamos conseguido calmar a Jade volvía a buscar pelea, Beck la paró y yo vi como los de seguridad se acercaban apresuradamente por el final de la sala.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, ¡Vayámonos de aquí! -La agarré del brazo y tiré de ella haciéndonos paso entre la gente, pasamos por al lado del baño y decidí que lo mejor sería permanecer unos minutos ahí hasta que se calmara el ambiente fuera. Entramos, casi estaba arrastrando a Jade tirándola del brazo, seguí hasta meternos en uno de los retretes, la empujé dentro y cerré el pestillo tras de nosotras.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-dije tomando aire y hablando por fin, pero no obtuve respuesta.- Apestas a alcohol Jade. -Ella sonrió.

-No me digas, llámame loca, pero quizás sea porque he bebido.-Dijo irónicamente, fruncí el ceño.

-No estoy para bromas.

-No era una broma.

La miré, estaba frente a mí a poca distancia, la única que había al estar las dos metidas aquí, se encontraba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza echada levemente hacia atrás, miré su cara y tenía un par de arañazos en la mejilla, con alguna que otra zona roja de haber recibido un golpe, supongo. Levanté mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero giró su cara impidiéndomelo, resoplé.

-¿Quién era y por qué te estabas peleando con esa?-Vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

-La novia o amiga del chico con el que estaba, la verdad no lo sé.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero no le gustó nada verme con él, no es mi problema, pero si me busca me encontrará-Ella sonrió de lado, yo suspire pesadamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Jade...?-dije en un tono bajo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo Tori? Solo haces repetirme eso una y otra vez.-Dijo seria y me volvió a mirar.

-¡No lo sé, Jade, NO LO SÉ! ¡Dímelo tú! ¡Estoy harta! Tú no eres así, no del todo, no te reconozco, estás tirando tu vida por completo, ¡Perdiendo a la gente que te quiere! Intento estar para ti después de todo lo que me has hecho, cuando no me lo merezco, pero ¡Joder! Ahí estoy, ¡Por qué me importas! ¿¡No puedes simplemente poner un poco de tu parte también!? Si quieres destruirte la vida, ¡hazlo!, ¡pero que no nos salpique a los demás! ¿¡Qué problema tienes!?-solté de repente, gritando, enfadada, llena de impotencia, exploté, no aguantaba más, ella se quedó callada, había bajado la tapa del váter cerrándolo y se había sentado, tenía la cabeza aguantada con ambas manos, ni si quiera podía verle la cara.

-Vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza...-dijo casi en un susurro, en serio, no podía más, ni siquiera me contestaba a mis preguntas, me tenía que ir de aquí, notaba como me iban a empezar a salir unas lágrimas de impotencia y no quería que nadie las viera, y menos ella. Me giré y quité el pestillo bruscamente para salir de aquí, abrí la puerta pero un brazo desde atrás mía puso su mano impidiéndolo y volvió a cerrarla, me quedé ahí, quieta, noté como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío por atrás y notaba su aliento sobre mi cuello.

-No te vayas...-notaba como cada palabra rozaba mi cuello, y luego noté su peso en mi hombro, había apoyado su cabeza ahí a la vez que bajaba la mano con la que había cerrado la puerta y me pasaba ambas manos por la cintura hasta unirlas en mi vientre, abrazándome y aferrándose fuertemente a mí, me sentía desconcertada, estuvimos en silencio, yo no hablé esperando a que ella lo hiciera, ya había dicho todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, ahora era su turno.

-Tú... tú eres mi problema, ¿Qué has hecho conmigo Tori Vega? -Noté que me agarraba fuerte y me giraba, quedándonos una frente a la otra, aun me tenía agarrada por la cintura y pegó su frente a la mía. -Me desconciertas tanto, todo lo que haces me afecta, tanto positivamente como negativamente, pero causa ese efecto en mí que nunca había sentido, joder... es estúpido que mi estado de ánimo dependa de ti, te odio por eso.- Notaba su respiración rozarme los labios, mi corazón se aceleró y una lagrima se me escapó sin querer.

-Jade...Yo te amé cuando las razones para odiarte eran muchas.-Noté que mi voz empezaba a quebrarse, intenté tomar la compostura pero la tensión del momento me superaba.-Yo permanecí ahí, y tú sola te distanciaste…Me dolía, ¿Sabes? La parte más difícil era no saber si me echabas de menos o si simplemente te estabas olvidando de mí, a estas alturas que me digas eso no me sirve de excusa...

-No es una excusa, sé que ni la mejor disculpa compensará todo lo que te he hecho… ni que este sea el mejor momento para hablarlo.

-Contigo nunca es el momento Jade...

-No, no quiero que el alcohol me haga decir algo de lo que me arrepienta mañana, tendremos tiempo para hablarlo... y pensarlo bien- Yo permanecí callada, quizás tenía razón, todo había sido tan de repente y estábamos las dos abrumadas y encendidas por la previa discusión, a mi después de sus palabras se me había pasado el cabreo, pero tenía la mente nublada, eran tantas cosas, estaba confundida. -Me voy, después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy aquí será mejor que me vaya ya a mí casa.- Separó su frente y su cuerpo poco a poco del mío y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, me apartó un poco de la puerta y salió de allí sin decir nada más, mientras en mi cabeza había un conflicto interno ¿Por qué me tenía que haber enamorado de la persona más complicada del universo?

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos... me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros reviews :)**_

_**Bueno quería deciros que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, será un especial de navidad y tendrá como mucho dos o tres capítulos, iba a ser un oneshot pero eran demasiadas ideas para que cupiera todo en uno haha, espero terminarlo pronto y ponerlo por aquí, será desde la perspectiva de Jade, ya que este fic he decidido seguirlo como Tori de narradora ya que así fue como comenzó.**_

_**Y respecto a este capítulo no sé si algunos os habéis dado cuenta pero hay un error, el día está mal, debería ser domingo y no sábado acorde con el capítulo anterior, pero como me venía mejor así y soy la escritora lo dejé tal cual hahahaha no en serio, no volverá a ocurrir :P**_


	10. Chapter 10 and 11

Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza increíble, después de que Jade se fuera ayer por la noche, me dediqué a beber copa tras copa, vaya estupidez… como si eso fuera a solucionar algo, pero era lo único que me apetecía en ese momento, y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias… Me levanté de la cama y lo primero que hice fue bajar a la cocina a por una pastilla, espero que hiciera pronto efecto, hoy me esperaba un día muy largo, todavía no me había mirado nada del guion y para mañana ya debía saberme algo para empezar a ensayar, volví a mi habitación y cogí mi móvil, no tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada nueva, bueno, sí… pero no de la persona que yo quería, mañana no sabía que cara poner cuando la viera, o que hacer, tenía bastantes ganas de verla y saber que haría ella.

Llegó el lunes, me di una ducha para despejarme antes de ir a clase y luego bajé para ir rumbo a Hollywood Arts, saqué los libros de mi casillero y fui a clase, en esta hora no coincidía con Jade, ella estaba apuntada en otra, la próxima era la de Sikowitz y la vería por fin.

Estuve distraída todo el tiempo, hablando con André sobre el fin de semana, si quitaba la parte de Jade, lo demás había estado muy bien, nos reímos mucho esa noche. Se me pasó la hora volando y tocó el timbre por fin, recogimos nuestros libros y salimos de allí, acompañé a Andre a su casillero a recoger el guion que teníamos que ensayar ahora y luego fuimos directamente a clase de Sikowitz.

Entré y al segundo no pude evitar no dirigir mi mirada al sitio de Jade, ella no estaba allí, ¿Otra vez iba a faltar? Suspiré pesadamente, y me fui a sentarme.

-¡Hola chicos!-nos recibió Cat con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Cat-le sonreí también.- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía por la mañana un lunes?

-¡Porque estoy contenta!-Volvió a sonreír.- ¡Ayer Chris vino a mi casa y mira lo que me regaló! –Se apartó un poco el pelo y dejó ver el colgante que traía puesto, era de un corazón con brillantes bastante bonito, me alegraba mucho por ella.

-Que bonito Cat, Chris te quiere un montón.-Le sonreí.

-A mí me cayó genial, a ver si lo invitáis más veces.- Dijo André.

-¡Y Tori, invita tú a Tom también!

-Ya lo sé Cat, había pensado organizar una comida esta semana, ¿Qué os parece? Podríamos ir mañana si no tenéis nada que hacer.

-¡Yay! ¡Por mi genial! Se lo diré a Chris esta tarde.

-Yo también voy, ya me dirás la hora.-Me dijo André.

-Está bien.- Sonreí, por fin iban a conocer a Tom, llevábamos semanas juntos y todavía no lo habían conocido formalmente, ya iba siendo hora.

Sikowitz entró y enseguida le pedí permiso para ir al baño, con las prisas no podía haber ido antes, me dijo que fuera rápido y me dirigí deprisa a la puerta, justo al salir me choqué con una persona que estaba entrando y por poco me caigo de culo.

-¡Joder!-me paré y miré a la persona que por poco hacía que cayera al suelo.

-Deberías aprender a mirar por donde vas.

-¡Tu er...-Se me atragantaron las palabras cuando vi que era Jade y me quedé ahí parada como una tonta, tanto pensar en cómo iba a ser cuando la viera y ahora resulta que me quedo paralizada.

-¿Sales o qué?-Me preguntó y se echó hacia un lado de la puerta dejándome sitio, reaccioné al momento.

-Eh… si.-Caminé hacia delante rumbo al baño y me giré en mitad del pasillo un momento para mirarla, encontrándome con que ella estaba aún parada en la puerta y me estaba mirando mientras me alejaba, en cuanto vio que la miré me sonrió al momento y yo solo giré mi cabeza avergonzada y seguí mi camino.

No fue como me imaginaba que iba a ser, pensaba que iba a estar indiferente conmigo otra vez, pero por lo poco que he podido ver ahora creo que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora, y que iba enserio.

Regresé rápido del baño y ya habían empezado a ensayar, yo había conseguido el papel protagonista por lo tanto era la que más líneas tenía y no podía perder ni un segundo, cogí el guion corriendo y subí al escenario con los demás, estuvimos ensayando la obra, a veces me liaba con las frases, pero es que era inevitable, cuando me giraba y veía a Jade con esa vista tan fija en mi desde su asiento, me ponía nerviosa, eran demasiadas cosas en mi mente. Sikowitz dijo que nos tomáramos un descanso de cinco minutos, pero sé que lo decía sobre todo por mí, para que me centrara.

-¿Qué te pasa Tori? Estás distraída.-Me dijo Beck que compartía papel protagonista conmigo.

-Ya, ya lo sé Beck… Si te soy sincera no me lo he preparado muy bien, ayer me encontraba un poco mal y no se me quedaban las líneas.-No mentí del todo, pero la realidad es que estar bajo la mirada de Jade y acordándome de todo lo del sábado hacía que perdiera el hilo de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me senté unos segundos repasando el guion y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Sikowitz hablaba con Jade, y luego esta se levantaba y subía al escenario.

-Bien Tori, vamos a cambiar de escena, ¿Lista?

-Sí…-asentí y subí al escenario, que ahí se encontraba Jade entre otros, lo que significaba que me tocaba ensayar la escena que compartía con ella, su papel era secundario, como venganza de Sikowitz por faltar tanto, me extrañó que ella ni siquiera puso pegas al respecto.

Respiré hondo y me centré, todo continúo bien, aunque Jade a veces me sonriera o me dedicara miraditas, no iba a dejar que siguiera distrayéndome, aunque no pude evitar que a mí también se me escapara alguna sonrisa tonta cada vez que lo hacía, me derretía cuando la veía tan bien conmigo, era triste, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que fuera así conmigo.

Estábamos en una escena que compartíamos dialogo las dos, se acercó lentamente a mí y me abrazó, sí, estaba en el guion que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa vega? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?-me susurró en el oído, vale, ¡Eso no estaba en el guion!- Me encanta verte así por mi.-Volvió a decirme. Yo solo me puse tensa y no contesté, luego se separó de mi con una sonrisa en la cara cuando Sikowitz dijo que se había terminado por hoy la clase, me guiñó un ojo antes de recoger sus cosas y salir fuera, ¡Arg! Ya me estaba provocando de nuevo, se había mostrado más cariñosa conmigo, pero no había mencionado todavía nada del sábado, ni me había dicho un "Tenemos que hablar" como me prometió, quizás se ha arrepentido y simplemente quiere dejar las cosas como están, es muy difícil saber que es lo que piensa Jade.

Me fui con Cat a comprar el almuerzo y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, esperando a los demás, llegaron los chicos y se sentaron con nosotras, empecé a comer mi sándwich y desvié un poco mi vista viendo que Jade no había venido todavía, no presté mucha atención suponiendo que estaba comprando su almuerzo.

-Tori, ¿Le has dicho a los demás lo de mañana?

-¡Ups se me olvidaba! Gracias André por recordármelo, chicos, mañana he pensado en que podemos ir a comer al sushi Nozu juntos, Tom vendrá y quiero que le conozcáis, ¿Podéis venir?

-Claro, allí estaré.-Dijo Robbie.

-Yo tengo que terminar un trabajo mañana, pero me daré prisa para estar allí.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos juntos después de clase.

-¿Jade viene?-Preguntó Cat, la verdad no había pensado en invitarla, no sé si le gustaría la idea, pero si ahora se supone que estábamos mejor debería hacerlo.

-No sé Cat… supongo que se lo diré cuando venga, que por cierto ¿Sabéis donde esta?- Pregunté extrañada, ya que estaba tardando bastante en venir.

-Creo haberla visto con el chico de la moto al venir hacia aquí-Dijo Robbie distraído mientras miraba su móvil.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Beck empezando a molestarse, y para ser sincera, yo también lo estaba, ¿Otra vez? Creí que después de todo lo que me dijo iba a terminar con toda esa mierda en la que estaba metida, que iba a dejar de juntarse con esa gente, y me iba a empezar a valorar.

-¿Ese es el novio de Jade?

-No Cat.

-¿Entonces es el chico de la discoteca?

-No Cat.-Volví a repetir.

-¿Entonces es…-No la deje terminar la frase cuando la interrumpí.

-¡No cat! ¡Jade no tiene novio!

-Aii vale Tori, no me grites…-Suspiré y le di el último bocado a mi sándwich antes de levantarme, necesitaba irme de aquí antes de pagar mi enfado con alguno de mis amigos.

-Lo siento Cat… Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, ahora os veo en clase ¿Vale?

Me levanté y recogí mi bolso para luego salir de allí, iba caminando por el patio de fuera para entrar a la escuela y me tuve que cruzar con la persona que menos quería ver en este momento, ella me sonrió y yo solo pasé de largo por su lado.

-Wow, ¿Dónde vas Miss simpatía?

-¿Qué te importa? –Me giré para decirle eso y luego seguí mi camino después de dedicarle una última mirada. A los pocos pasos noté como me agarraba del brazo parándome.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada, ¿Y a ti?

-Yo he preguntado primero, además, que yo sepa no me pasa nada.

-¿Y a mí sí me tiene que pasar? Tú te comportas así la mayoría del tiempo, pero si lo hago yo si tengo que dar explicaciones, ¿No?

-Hey hey, relájate, solo te he preguntado si te pasaba algo, que susceptible estás Vega.

-Ya ves que estoy bien.- Me volví a girar para irme pero volvió a agarrarme del brazo, esta vez sin soltarme.

-No hemos terminado de hablar. En serio, ¿Qué te pasa? No soy tonta, esta mañana estabas bien.

-¿De dónde venías Jade?- Solté de repente y ella se quedó callada sin saber que responder.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dijo extrañada.

-Hace unos minutos, ¿Dónde estabas?- Se puso un poco seria después de preguntárselo, yo ya lo sabía, pero quería que me lo dijera ella.

-Estaba arreglando unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-Se aclaró la garganta y vaciló un poco antes de contestar, pero lo hizo finalmente.

-De la escuela, no tienen importancia.- Sonreí cínicamente y me solté de su agarre, otra vez, otra vez estaba en esa actitud, me estaba mintiendo, sabía que había estado con Rick, y si no me lo cuenta es porque algo más estarían haciendo, yo pensaba que las cosas cambiarían pero me equivocaba, con ella las cosas siempre serán así.

-Mentirosa…-Dije en voz baja, justo tocó el timbre que daba lugar al final del almuerzo.- Me voy a clase.

-Espera, ¿Qué has dicho?

-Que me voy a clase.

-Te he escuchado susurrar algo, no juegues conmigo Tori.

-¡No juegues tú conmigo! No sé si piensas que soy tonta o algo Jade, ¡Pero no lo soy! No puedes decirme unas cosas y luego hacer otras, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo!? Sé que estabas con Rick, te estaba poniendo a prueba, y me has mentido.- Ella suspiró y desvió su mirada un momento, como pensativa, estaba harta de tanta tontería que se traía, ¡Si de verdad quieres a una persona se lo demuestras y punto! Pero ella no, lo tenía que hacer todo complicado.

-Vale, sí, estaba con Rick, pero no por nada de lo que tú te piensas, él vino a verme y yo solo lo mandé de vuelta a casa.

-Claro, ¿Y por qué te has callado y me has mentido?

-Pues por esto mismo, no quería que desconfiaras de mí, él ya no me interesa Tori, nunca me ha interesado.-No sabía que pensar, no sabía si confiar en ella o no, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas oportunidades perdidas.

-Me cuesta confiar en ti Jade…

-Lo sé, ¿Vale? Sé que me lo he ganado a pulso, pero ahora te digo la verdad.- No respondí. -He estado pensando… ¿Podríamos quedar mañana? Tenemos… cosas pendientes que resolver.- Joder, ¿Y tenía que ser mañana? Justo cuando teníamos la comida.

-Mañana… no puedo Jade, hemos quedado para comer.

-Oh…-Ella se quedó callada, quizás no le sentó bien saber que habíamos quedado sin contar con ella.

-Puedes venir si quieres… es una comida para que los chicos conozcan a Tom.

-No hace falta que me invites por compromiso Vega, ya veo que no contabais conmigo.

-No es eso... no sabía si querías venir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué va tu novio? –Dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

-No Jade, bueno no sé…, ya te he dicho que puedes venir si quieres…

-Está bien, iré entonces.-Dijo muy segura, no me esperaba que quisiera venir, la verdad.- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.-Sonrió cínicamente.- Será mejor que vayas a clase, sé muy bien eso de que no te gusta llegar tarde.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y me sonrojé levemente al instante por lo último que dijo, sabía que lo decía porque cada vez que llegaba tarde o faltaba a clase era porque me aprisionaba en el baño, y claro, me era imposible rechazar una sesión de caricias con Jade. Se despidió de mí y se fue en dirección contraria a la mía, ya que no coincidíamos en las clases que teníamos a continuación, yo solo estuve por el resto del día pensativa, ¿De verdad Jade vendrá mañana? Sé que no es una buena idea en absoluto ¿En que estaba pensando dejándola venir?

**CAPITULO 11**

No voy a mentir, estaba un poco nerviosa, no solo porque mis amigos vayan a conocer hoy a Tom, más bien por Jade, la conocía, la conocía muy bien y sé que es completamente capaz de hacer de la comida un infierno como le de un ataque de celos, y no, ¡Me niego! Ese derecho lo perdió hace mucho cuando decidió tratarme como la peor mierda del mundo, y aunque intente arreglarlo ahora, no se lo pondré nada fácil, yo tuve que aguantar todo lo que ella hacia cuando me estaba muriendo por dentro, ahora era su turno.

Decidimos quedar al final de clases en la puerta de Hollywood Arts, para ir juntos al restaurante, las chicas iríamos en el coche de Jade y los chicos con André, así sería más fácil y no iríamos tan dispersos.

Yo ya había avisado a Tom en que quedáramos directamente en la puerta, una vez llegamos él ya estaba allí, tan puntual como siempre. No pude evitar sonreír al verle, hacía días que no lo veía y se había hecho un hueco en mi corazón, obviamente no se podía comparar por lo que sentía por Jade, pero le había cogido mucho cariño, solo nos conocíamos de hace menos de un mes, pero fue mi apoyo en esos días que estaba de bajón y no me aguantaba ni yo misma, él estaba ahí, siempre, y es algo de lo que nunca me voy a olvidar, que una persona que hace tan poco que entró en mi vida haya demostrado más que muchas otras, era importante para mí.

Lo saludé con un beso que se alargó unos segundos, al girarme no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa, la cara de Jade era un poema, seguramente no le gustaría nada haber visto esto.

Entramos todos al sushi Nozu y nos sentamos en una mesa juntos, me senté junto a Tom, me apetecía estar cerca de él, nos encontrábamos sentados justo enfrente de Jade, maldita casualidad, seguro que lo hizo a conciencia.

-¿Así qué estáis realmente juntos, eh?- Dijo André.

-Eso parece…-Él me dedicó una sonrisa, la cual yo le devolví. -Aunque recién acabamos de empezar formalmente… como novios.

-Pues sí, se podría decir que aún nos estamos conociendo del todo.-Sonreí.

-Hablando de conocer... ¿Cómo decís que os conocisteis? -Interrumpió Jade, la verdad no me esperaba que se interesara por el tema.

-Pues en un club... comenzamos a hablar y ya sabes.-Respondió él.

-Bueno... y lo que no es hablar, que yo vi todo.- Soltó André con una carcajada mofándose.

-Oh vaya, no estarás con Tori porque pensaste que es una chica fácil, ¿No? -Ella sonrió arrogantemente, yo le lancé una mirada fulminante, ya empezaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Nunca pensé eso, Tori me gustó desde el principio.

-Ah bueno, ya sabes, como cayó en la primera noche, pensé que ya solo pretendías terminar con lo que empezasteis, aunque con Tori lo llevas claro si vas por ese camino…- Me miró con una sonrisa cínica, la odiaba en estos momentos, sabía que lo decía para molestarme porque le dije que era virgen aquel día, ¿A dónde quería llegar? Cat le dio un codazo para que parara y ella solo rió levemente.

-No tengo esas intenciones con Tori.

-Jade cállate, ya basta. No eres la más indicada para hablar de eso, tú eres la primera que terminas con alguien cuando vas a algún club- Hablé por fin.

-Oh vamos, no te piques, solo quería saber si fue ese el motivo por el que no se acabó yendo con aquellas chicas esa noche.

-¿Qué chicas?- Pregunté desconcertada.

-Vaya creí que Tom te lo contó, aquella noche cuando entré al club a buscar a Beck, lo vi después con unas chicas, pero no te preocupes, ellas no fueron tan atrevidas como tú. ¿No, Tom? -Le miró seriamente, con una mirada suya tan característica, ahora mismo no entendía de que iba esto, solo esperaba que él hablara.

-Solo eran unas amigas.., Tori, cuando te fuiste me encontré con ellas y estuvimos hablando, como te marchaste de repente me quedé solo, nada más.

-¿Satisfecha, Jade? - Dije.

-Tranquila Vega, solo me preocupo por saber que te tratará bien.- Dijo con un tono irónico, realmente estaba disfrutando de esta situación.

-¿Por qué me odia? -Me susurró Tom al oído.

-Ella es así... –Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Hasta ahora los demás se habían mantenido callados, escuchando lo que Jade tenía que decir, hasta que se decidieron a cambiar de tema, y Beck habló.

-Bueno Tom, ¿Y en qué escuela estás?

-Terminé el instituto el año pasado y empecé la carrera de derecho, pero la dejé en el primer año, realmente me aburría…

-Te comprendo, yo nunca me imaginaría estudiando eso ¿Y entonces a qué te dedicas ahora?

-A buscar chicas en clubs.- dijo Jade con un tono arrogante y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Jade!- Grité

-Solo bromeo, Vega.

-No termino de pillar tu sentido del humor Jade...-Respondió él.

-Nadie dijo que tuvieras que hacerlo.

Suspiré, estuvo durante toda la comida atacando a Tom, según ella solo eran bromas pero podía notar que solo lo hacía para molestar y hacerlo sentir incomodo, ella siempre tenía que quedar por encima, nos trajeron el sushi y Jade fue al baño, inmediatamente aproveché para ir detrás de ella a pedirle una explicación.

-Ahora vengo ¿Vale?- Le dije a Tom.

-Aquí te espero.-Me sonrió.

Fui detrás de Jade, cuando entró al baño la cogí del brazo y la paré.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Vamos Jade, no te hagas la tonta! -Bajé el tono de voz cuando vi a algunas chicas lavándose las manos en el lavabo a nuestro lado.- Has estado molestando a Tom todo el rato. - Ella solo sonrió.

-No he molestado a nadie, si él se molesta es que algo tendrá que ocultar.

Suspiré, la arrastré hasta dentro de uno de los retretes para poder tener más privacidad y cerré el pestillo. Mierda, no sé porque pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, siempre acabábamos aquí y no era buena idea, pero tampoco lo era montar el numerito delante de gente.

-¿Qué pretendes trayéndome aquí Tori? Tu novio está fuera. -Puso una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Tom no te satisface? - rió.

-¿A qué juegas Jade?

-A nada.

-Pues no lo parece, hasta llego a pensar que estás celosa de Tom.- Ella sonrió.

-¿Celosa? Quien debería estar celoso es él, si supiera lo que le hacía a su novia...-Me agarro del cinturón de mi vaquero, tirando y acercándome lentamente hacia ella. Cogí su mano y la paré.

-Jade, para, no juegues conmigo, ya aclaramos este tema.

-Tranquila Vega, solo bromeaba.- Me soltó y se puso seria al momento.- Sabes… novios es una palabra muy grande.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿De verdad le quieres?-La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, y la mirada penetrante de Jade que estaba sobre mí me nublaba la mente por completo, siempre tenía que salir con preguntas como estas, nunca me preguntaba ni me decía nada claro, y yo sabía a lo que se refería, pero no lo que quería.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Jade...?-Dije con un tono de voz más bajo, estaba ya cansada de todo esto. Ella soltó un suspiro y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo del techo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, permaneció callada unos segundos y luego me miró fijamente, yo estaba igual, sin quitar mi mirada de ella, esperando que me contestara.

-Joder…., no aguanto más.-Escuché que dijo en un susurro y de un momento a otro, sin darme cuenta, estaba sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos, ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Y lo peor es, ¿Por qué la estaba dejando? Siguió moviendo sus labios sobre los míos, notaba como sus manos recorrían mi cintura y temblé ante su tacto, sus brazos rodeándome y acercándome a ella, la sensación que me recorría por el cuerpo hacia que me elevara en una nube, era algo que solo ella me hacía sentir, algo que echaba de menos, pero no podía, no estaba bien, y es que su fuerza de atracción era tan fuerte que no lo pude aguantar más, y en cuanto sentí su lengua rozar levemente mis labios accedí, accedí totalmente a ella, al segundo notaba su lengua contra la mía, como nos besábamos cada vez más desesperadamente, buscándonos la una a la otra, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, la echaba de menos, no iba a mentir. Mis brazos subieron lentamente por los suyos, sintiendo y disfrutando cada momento, ella dio un paso hacia adelante y me empujó hacia atrás, encontrándome con la puerta del baño, puso una pierna entre las mías haciendo presión en mi centro y un gemido se me escapó, abrí los ojos cuando dejé de sentir sus labios, y me encontré con su mirada, esa mirada azul que tanto me gustaba, esta vez era diferente, no era su típica mirada fría, tenía un destello brilloso con el que me atravesaba profundamente y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, no podía decir lo mismo de mí, no aguanté más sostenerle la vista y agaché un poco mi cabeza, ¿Qué había hecho? Tom estaba fuera, esto no estaba bien, me había dejado llevar por un impulso sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de él.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-Me susurro ella aferrándose más a mí, aún tenía sus brazos pasados por mi cintura y sus manos entrelazadas en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-¿Por qué ahora? –La miré a los ojos.- Me has tenido en tus manos las veces que has querido, y siempre me has despreciado… ahora que me has perdido y he encontrado a alguien especial, ¿Vuelves a buscarme? ¿Por qué Jade? ¿Por qué soy un capricho que nadie más que tú puede tener? ¿O para sentirte superior al saber el control que tienes sobre mí? Respóndeme Jade, porque te juro que no puedo más, he cruzado el límite.

-Te quiero.-Soltó de repente y mi corazón dio un vuelco, abrí la boca para decir algo pero no pude, no salía nada de mí, estaba en shock. -Te odiaba solo por hacer que te quisiera tanto, estaba confundida Tori…, y eso hizo que no me comportara como debía, me aislé de todo, simplemente me alejé como una estúpida cobarde, y me di cuenta que solo contigo me sentía bien, que eras lo único que tenía en mente todo el día, pero ahora lo tengo claro, y te quiero solo a ti.

-Yo… no…-Paré y respiré profundamente acomodando las ideas en mi mente, era demasiado en un momento, necesitaba asimilarlo, que Jade me haya dicho que me quiere, es la primera vez que lo escucho salir de sus labios, todo el dolor que había sufrido por su culpa en todo este tiempo al final podría ser compensado solo por este momento, pero algo dentro de mí no dejaba creérmelo totalmente, habían sido demasiadas decepciones como para que con un solo te quiero cayera ante sus pies, necesitaba comprobarlo, estar segura.- Jade, no pretenderás que con todo lo que me has hecho pasar vengas y te encuentres todo tal como lo dejaste, me has hecho daño, me cuesta fiarme de ti… es algo que vas a tener que ganarte.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos callamos al instante, unos pasos se adentraron dentro del baño y una voz familiar resonó en nuestros oídos.

-Chicas, ¿Estáis ahí?- Era Cat, seguro que había venido a buscarnos, no era normal lo que estábamos tardando en salir y empezaba a ser extraño, Jade me soltó pero antes de separarse de mi me susurró al oído.

-Esto no se queda aquí, siempre consigo lo que quiero, y en estos momentos eres tú, te juro que lucharé por ti, te compensaré todo el daño que te he hecho.-Finalmente se separó de mí dejándome mi espacio.-Sal tú y dile a los demás que me he ido, sinceramente no me apetece verte con Tom.-Dijo en tono bajo.

Yo solo asentí de forma insegura a la vez que decía "Ya salgo Cat", quité el pestillo y miré a Jade por última vez, la cual me dedicó una de las sonrisas más perfectas que he visto en este mundo.

* * *

_**Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve un bloqueo y no me venían ideas, y a los escritores ya sabéis lo poco que se disfruta escribir bajo presión, escribir por el hecho de actualizar y no por plasmar lo que se tiene en mente, es algo que no me gusta porque no lo disfruto, y la verdad que este capítulo ha sido un poco así, lo he escrito sobre la marcha organizando las pocas ideas que me venían mientras escribía porque ya me parecía que estaba tardando demasiado, lo siento. Como compensación ya habréis visto que he escrito dos del tirón.**_

_**Espero que me dejéis más reviews que en el capítulo anterior, llegué a pensar que no os gustó pero no sé, solo hacédmelo saber, vuestro apoyo me dan ganas de seguir con esto…**_

_**Muchas gracias!**_


End file.
